Hidden Secrets are Sure to Come Out
by UniquelyFrankie
Summary: This is a new and improved version of The things I Try to Hide. Sam was adopted by Brooke and has an eating disorder and is confused about her sexuality. It also deals with rape and abuse in later chapters. There is a much better summary inside. WARNING; CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF BULIMAI AND DEALS WITH RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS. READ WITH CATION
1. Suspicions

**Hidden Secrets are Sure to Come Out**

**Chapter 1: Suspicions **

**Summary: First of all this is a new and improved version of The Things I try To Hide, Brooke adopted Sam three months ago. Sam has a couple of secrets that are going to come out like she is bulimic and has been since she was thirteen years old when she was raped and abused by one of her foster brothers. Sam is also confused about her sexuality watch as she try to deal with everything. Brooke and Peyton will become a couple in this story in due time. Brooke will also be dealing with some mommy issues. N this story Brooke will not have been abused in high school like she was in the other version of this : THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF BULIMIA AND DEALS WITH RAPE AND ABUSE. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED JUST BE CARFUL WHILE READING IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED **

Brooke has now officially been Sam's mother for 3 months and they are really happy about this. They are also closer than ever. But little does Brooke know Sam has a secret and she has had it ever since she met Brooke she's just hid it very well. Her secret is that she is bulimic.

It's morning in the Davis house. Brooke is in the kitchen making breakfast while Sam is in her room slowly waking up. It's been 5 minutes now Sam is up and headed to the bathroom. Once she gets to the bathroom she just stops and stairs at the mirror while a bunch of thoughts are going through her head. She's now grabbing her stomach and thinking on how fat she is and her thighs her arms and her face. She's just disgusted on how her body looks today. She hears Brooke call her and tell her she better be up and getting dressed because breakfast was ready and Haley would be there in 10 minutes. Sam says she'll be out in a minute. She goes to her closet and grabs a shirt then puts a baggy sweat shirt over it, then puts skinny jeans on and walks out of her room and goes into the kitchen and sees Brooke putting breakfast on the counter. She walks over to the counter and sits down on the bar stool. Brooke comes and sits next to her.

"Good Morning Hunnie." Brooke says as she starts eating her breakfast

"Good morning Mom. Breakfast looks really good." Sam says as she picks up her fork and starts eating

"Thanks. So Sam what are your plans for today?" Brooke asks

"Well after school if it was okay with you I was going to hang out with Rose." Sam tells her mom as she eats more of her breakfast

"Yeah that sounds fine to me. Just be home at six for dinner your Aunt Peyton and her new Girlfriend are coming over for dinner tonight along with your Aunt Haley, Jamie Uncle Nathan, and your Uncle Lucas." Brooke says as she takes the last couple of bites on her plate

"Okay I will. Mom can Rose come to dinner? Since the whole family is coming and Rose is my best friend?" Sam asks her mom and gives her reasoning while she takes the last bites of her food

"Sure hunny" Brooke says

"Thanks Mom. By the way breakfast was amazing**. **I'm just going to go get my stuff so I'm ready when Haley gets here which should be any minute now." Sam says as she gets up from the table and walks to her room

"Okay." Brooke says

Brooke and Sam get up from the counter. Brooke picks up the plates and heads into the kitchen to rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. Sam heads into her room, then goes into her bathroom and shuts the door. She turns the water on and lifts up the toilet seat. She kneels down on her knees and puts her hair up in a ponytail then she takes her extra tooth brush and shoves it down her throat until she pukes. She keeps doing this until there is nothing left coming up. She flushes the toilet and then brushes her teeth then grabs her backpack and heads out of her room. Once out of her room she sees Haley sitting on a stool talking to Brooke. Sam didn't even hear the doorbell ring she guesses it rang when she was in the bathroom. Haley looks up and sees Sam walking towards them. Haley starts to get up while Brooke is walking towards the door.

"Good Morning Sam." Haley says as she gets up and heads towards the door

"Good Morning Aunt Haley." Sam says as she fixes her backpack on her shoulder and walks towards the door

"You ready to go? We don't want to be late to school." Haley asks waiting by the door

"Yeah I'm ready." Sam says while standing by the open door

"Okay then let's go. By Brooke see you at six O'clock for dinner." Haley says as she hugs Brooke then heads for her car

"Definitely, Can't wait to see little Jimmy Jam." Brooke says as she hugs Haley back

"Bye Mom Love you. See you at six with Rose." Sam says as she hugs her mom

"Bye Sweetie have a nice day at school. Stay out of trouble." Brooke says as she hugs her daughter and kisses her on the head

"I will." Sam says as she walks out the front door and towards her Aunt's car

Haley and Sam walk out to Haley's car and get into it. Haley starts to drive off. While on their way to school Sam was just looking out the window thinking about a couple of different things. One of the things she was thinking about was her Aunt Peyton and she was wonder how she knew she was into girl and not guys. She also wonders this about her best friend Rose. Rose has been her best friend ever since she started going to school at Tree Hill High. Rose told her she was gay the second week Sam had been hanging out with her but that didn't bother Sam at all. But lately Sam has been having these feelings for Rose that weren't just normal friendship ones. Sam was deep in thought about this she didn't even hear Haley calling her name.

"Sam" Haley says as she is still driving but got no answer from her

"Sam" Haley tries again but still no answer

"Sam" Haley tries one more time and finally she gets an answer

"Yeah?" Sam answers as she looks over at her Aunt

"Are you okay I've said your name three times before you answered?" Haley asks her

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff nothing important. What's up?" Sam says and asks while looking at Haley

"I just wanted to know if you have finished the essay that's due tomorrow." Haley says

"You mean the one that we actually got to choose a topic to write on our self's?" Sam asks as her eyes get big

" Yeah that would be the one." Haley says as she looks over at Sam and smiles

"I'm almost done with it." Sam says smiling

"Do you mind me asking you what it's about?" Haley asks

"No not at all. It's about being accepted and trying to find yourself." Sam says

"That sounds great. Well we are here." Haley says as she takes off her seat belt

"Thanks. Yes we are. So I guess I'll see you fifth period." Sam says as she takes off her seatbelt and opens the car door and gets out and starts heading for the school6

"yep see you then." Haley says as she opens the car door gets out herself and shuts and locks the door and heads in the school

Once inside the school they go opposite ways. Sam heads over to her locker. Sure enough standing there waiting for her is no one else but her best friend Rose. Sam can't help but think how beautiful her best friend looks standing there in her mini skirt and a tight ass top. What the hell are you thinking Sam? She's your best friend. She asked herself. She walks over to her locker and starts talking to her.

"Hey Bestie" Sam says as she smiles and gives Rose a hug

"Hey bestie back." Rose says as she also smiles and hugs San

"So what's up?" Sam asks her as they stand at her locker

"Nothing I was just waiting for you." Rose replies while leaning against someone else's locker

"Aw how sweet." Sam says as she starts to do her combination

"Yeah whatever, anyways can you hang out after school?" Rose asks her

"Yes I can but I have to be home at six for dinner people are coming over. But the bright side of this is you're invited." Sam says as she gets her locker open and puts her stuff inside and grabs what she needs

"I am Really?" Rose asks very excitedly

"Yes really Silly. Now let's go or else we will be late to class and Miss. Miller will be pissed." Sam says as she shuts her locker and starts walking with Rose

"Yeah you're right." Rose says as they both start walking to their first period class

So both of them head off to first period, They get there just before the final bell rang, Which was really lucky for them because if they were late one more time Miss. Miller would give them detention for a month. While the teacher is talking they aren't paying attention at all instead they are passing notes back and forth about nonsense stuff. Pretty soon the bell rings and they head out of the class room. That was the only class they had together in the morning they had Haley's class 5th period together. So until lunch and then they were by them self's. Second period went by really slow for Sam so did third but lucky the bell finally rang and it was lunch time. Sam heads to the lunch rooms and buys her lunch then heads out to their normal table and she see Rose is already there. Sam sits down and they start talking.

"Rose how was 2nd and 3rd period for you?" Sam Asks Rose

"Boring as hell…No one to talk to. How about you?" Rose says and asks Sam

" Same pretty much…all I could hear when my teachers where talking was Blah Blah Blah." Sam says as she starts to eat and drink her food and drink

"Oh my gosh same with me. So what are you having for lunch today?" Rose says then asks Sam as she too starts eating her meal

"Pizza, chips, and Sprite zero. What are you having?" Sam tells her then asks her the same question

"Sam you have like the same lunch every day how the hell do you stay so skinny? I'm having a salad." Rose asks and says

"Rose what the hell are you talking about…I'm nowhere as skinny as you are." Sam states with a look of disgust on her face

"Whatever you say Sam." Rose says as she finishes up her lunch

The girl continued talking for a while about a lot of different things. When Sam looked at her watch and realized that the bell was going to ring in like 5 minutes she told her best friend that she had to pee really badly but she would see her in Haley's class. Rose said bye to Sam and she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. As Sam was walking away Rose had realized something every time after Sam ate a meal she would always say she had to pee. Rose was concerned about this but she thought to herself that her friend would never do that and if she did she would have told Rose about it. Meanwhile Sam is now in the bathroom making sure no one is in there, she goes into one of the stalls and flushes the toilet then shoves her finger down her throat until she throws up she keeps doing this until nothing else comes up. Sam then goes out of the stall and washes her hands and put a mint in her mouth then heads off to 4th period. Sam just spaced out during 4th period and hadn't heard a word the teacher had said the next thing she knew the bell rang and she thought finally last period of the day and its Haley and Rose is in that class as well.

Sam walks over to her locker to get her journal for Haley's class as always Rose is standing there waiting for her so they could walk into class together. They walked into class as soon as the late bell rang, so Haley had to wait for the two to take their seats then she started talking. Today some of the students had to read their reports they handed in yesterday. She said if you get it handed back to you, you are going to read it today. Thankfully Sam was not one of those people but Rose was. Everyone had read their reports except Rose. She gets in front of the class and starts reading it. Sam could not hear a damn word that Rose was saying she was so focused on how sexy and beautiful she looked in her outfit. As Sam was staring she was thinking god what the hell are you doing Sam? She's your best friend plus you don't even like girls snap out of it. But on the other hand Sam was also starting to think maybe she was gay because when her friend touched her she got goose bumps and butterflies in her stomach. While Sam was staring and thinking she didn't even notice Haley look at her to try and figure out what Sam was looking at. Pretty soon Haley realized Sam was staring at Rose and she could see it in Sam's eyes that she really liked her. Rose finished and walked back to her seat that was right next Sam. Haley still looking at Sam saw Rose touch Sam's hand and noticed how Sam reacted to the touch. It was the way Haley first did with Nathan. Haley returned her attention back to the class and reminded them there essays were due tomorrow and asked to see Sam after class. Pretty soon the bell rang and everyone was headed out the door. Rose and Sam were right by the door when Rose started to speak.

"I'll meet you at your locker when you're done talking to Haley." Rose says as she hugs Sam

"Okay Hottie." Sam says as she also hugs Rose. Haley couldn't help notice the flirting that was going on

"Whatever skinny." Rose says as she walks out the door and doesn't notice Sam flinch but Haley does and puts that on the back burner for later

"Aunt Haley what's up? Why did you want to talk to me?" Sam asks as she sits on top of one of the desks in front of Haley's desk

"I just wanted to ask you a question about something I noticed when Rose was reading her report." Haley states as she too sits on top of her desk

"Oh." Sam says as she looks very uncomfortable with this subject, but Haley is going to ask anyways

"When she was reading her report I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at her and were lost in thought, and then after she was done she walked over to her seat next to you and touched your hand and I noticed your reaction to her touch." Haley starts explaining

"Aunt Haley what the hell is your question or point? I only have so much time to hang out before dinner." Sam says frustrated

"Do you like Rose as in more than a friend?" Haley asks her

"What the fuck Aunt Haley? Why the fuck would you ask me a question like this? I am not into my best friend god." Sam says as she jumps off the desk and starts walking back and fourth

"SAMANTHA watch your mouth. I was just asking calm down there's no need to get upset." Haley says as she to gets off her desk and walks over to Sam but she takes a couple steps back

"Whatever may I go now?" Sam asks as she is pretty much at the door already

"Yes you may go. I'll see you at six for dinner at your house." Haley says

"Yeah whatever see you then" Sam says with an attitude as she walks out the door

Sam walks out of Haley's classroom pissed off at her. As Sam was walking to her locker to meet Rose to go hang out before they head to her house for dinner she had so many things running through her head about the question Haley asked her. _Why would she ask me this? God how dare she ask me such a stupid question. I can't like my best friend I can't. But do I? Why do I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm around her and get goose bumps when she touches me? Could I really be falling for my best friend?_ Soon enough Sam got to her locker and got everything she need and her and Rose headed out of the school. And Rose asked her what Haley wanted.

"So what did Haley want?" Rose asks as they are walking out of the school

"It was stupid, nothing important" Sam says as they continue to walk to the river court

They walked to the river court and picked up the basketball they hid there and started play a one on one game. When they got there it was 3:45. They were playing basketball for an hour when Rose looked at her watch and saw that it said it was 4:45. Rose wanted to go to her house before she went over to Sam's and look up a couple of things online about her suspicion on Sam having an eating disorder

"Hey Sam. I want to go back to my house and change into nicer cloths before I go over to your house and have dinner. Is it okay if we leave and I just meet you at your house at 5:45?" Rose asks Sam as she picks up the basketball and puts it way

"Of course that's fine with me…see you then sexy." Sam says as she hugs Rose then grabs her stuff

"Okay Hottie." Rose says as she too hugs Sam and then grabs her stuff and they both start walking opposite directions to their houses

It takes Sam 5 minutes to get to her house once there Sam walks in the door and see's that Peyton is already inside with her new girlfriend. Sam couldn't help but stare at her she was hot as hell Sam thought. She was Blonde and had blue eyes about 5'8 and was skinny. Sam was thinking that she was such a lucky bitch for being so skinny and wishing she was that skinny herself. She didn't even notice that Peyton and Brooke were now staring at Sam. Then Peyton starts to talk.

"Hey Sam hasn't anyone ever taught you it's not polite to stare?" Peyton says as she walks over to Sam and gives her a hug

"Wh-what are you talking about? I wasn't staring at anything." Sam says as she hugs Peyton back

"Sure keep telling yourself that. Anyways this is my girlfriend Summer. Summer this is the wonderful Sam I keep telling you about." Peyton says and introduces the two to each other

"Hey it's nice to meet you Summer" Sam says

"Hey nice to meet you too Sam, I have heard so many great things about you. I'm so glad to finally meet you." Summer says as she goes over and gives Sam a hug

"Thanks well I'll be in my room until dinner." Sam says as she starts walking to her room

"Sam I thought you were going to invite Rose over?" Brooke asks

"I did and she is coming but she wanted to go home and change before she came over here." Sam says as she head to her room

"umm Okay well don't forget dinners at 6" Brooke says to her retreating daughter

"I won't besides Rose will be here at 5:45 so I'll be out then." Sam says over her shoulder then walks into her room and shuts the door

Once Sam is in her room she lays on her bed with yet another million thoughts going through her head. _God Summer is so hot, Peyton Looked hot tonight too. God what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this? It seems like this is consuming my life along with some other things_. While Sam is in her room thinking Peyton, Summer and Brooke were in the living room talking.

"Can I ask you a question about Sam you guys?" Summer asks as she sits down on the couch

"Of course you can sweetie." Peyton says as she sits down next to Summer

"Always you don't even have to ask." Brooke says as she sits down next to Peyton

"This might sound weird especially since I just meet her and you Brooke but is Sam into girls?" Summer asks as she looks at both Peyton and Brooke

"Not that I know of, do you know Brooke?" Peyton asks her

No I don't know, but she would tell me if she was I told her she could come to me with anything. Anyways why would you ask that Summer?" Brooke says and asks

"Oh just because when she walked in the door and saw me and Peyton she couldn't stop looking me up and down, she was also staring at Peyton. And when Peyton made her comment she stuttered her answer and blushed." Summer explains

"I honestly don't know. But I noticed that too. She's also been staring at her best friend in a sexual way lately too. What's funny though is that all three of you guys are blonde. Maybe she just likes blondes." Brooke states

"Funny Brooke." Peyton says

The three of them continue talking and Brooke gets to know Summer a little better. They talk about their work and anything else they can think of while waiting for everyone to show up.

Meanwhile at Rose's house she changed out of her mini skirt and now is in skinny jeans but kept on her tight top that she had on. Now she is sitting at her desk on her laptop looking up warning signs and symptoms of bulimia. She clicked on a website and read through all of them which were:

**Binge eating signs and symptoms**

**Lack of control over eating** – Inability to stop eating. Eating until the point of physical discomfort and pain.

**Secrecy surrounding eating** – Going to the kitchen after everyone else has gone to bed. Going out alone on unexpected food runs. Wanting to eat in privacy.

**Eating unusually large amounts of food **with no obvious change in weight.

**Disappearance of food,** numerous empty wrappers or food containers in the garbage, or hidden stashes of junk food.

**Alternating between overeating and fasting** – Rarely eats normal meals. It's all-or-nothing when it comes to food.

**Purging signs and symptoms**

**Going to the bathroom after meals** – Frequently disappears after meals or takes a trip to the bathroom to throw up. May run the water to disguise sounds of vomiting.

**Using laxatives, diuretics, or enemas **after eating. May also take diet pills to curb appetite or use the sauna to "sweat out" water weight.

**Smell of vomit** – The bathroom or the person may smell like vomit. They may try to cover up the smell with mouthwash, perfume, air freshener, gum, or mints.

**Excessive exercising** – Works out strenuously, especially after eating. Typical activities include high-intensity calorie burners such as running or aerobics.

**Physical signs and symptoms of bulimia**

**Calluses or scars on the knuckles or hands** from sticking fingers down the throat to induce vomiting.

**Puffy "chipmunk" cheeks** caused by repeated vomiting.

**Discolored teeth** from exposure to stomach acid when throwing up. May look yellow, ragged, or clear.

**Not underweight** – Men and women with bulimia are usually normal weight or slightly overweight. Being underweight while purging might indicate a purging type of anorexia.

**Frequent fluctuations in weight** – Weight may fluctuate by 10 pounds or more due to alternating episodes of bingeing and purging.

Rose couldn't believe how many of the warning signs actually applied to Sam. She didn't want to tell anyone just yet she wanted to make sure it was true before she worried anyone. So she printed out the warning signs and symptoms and decide to put the paper in her backpack and at dinner tonight she was going to watch Sam closely and see exactly how she acts and if she goes to the bathroom right after. Rose closes her laptop and heads over to Sam's house for dinner.

Meanwhile at Sam's house the Scott's had just arrived but they were early it was only 5:30. Brooke goes and opens the door and standing there is Haley, Nathan, and Jamie. They all walk into the house Jamie immediately goes into Sam's room and jumps onto her bed.

"Sammy!" Jamie says as he jumps on her bed and sits down next to her

"Hey Jimmy Jam how are you?" Sam asks him

"I'm good and happy to see you it's been way to long. How are you?" Jamie says and asks

"Jamie I saw you two days ago, I'm good just been real busy with school and everything. " Sam says

"oh that sucks." Jamie says

"Yeah…It's all your mom's fault she gives out to much homework." Sam says with a smile on her face

"Mama Sam says you give her way to much homework and that it's your fault she's always busy with it." Jamie yells and everyone in the other room starts to laugh and Haley gets up and walks into Sam's room

"Is that so Sam?" Haley asks her as she raises an eye brow

"Of course not Aunt Haley, I would never say anything like that." Sam says very sweetly

"Okay enough with the sarcasm missy" Haley says

"I was only kidding when I said that to Jamie jeez." Sam says as she sighs

"Okay you better have been joking." Haley says then walks out of her room and shuts the door and goes back to the adults

Haley walks out of Sam's room and back in the living room where all the other adults are. The doorbell rings but Sam doesn't hear it because of the music that she and Jamie are listening to in her room. Brooke opens the door and standing there was Lucas and Rose. They walked in and everyone said hi to them. Haley looks at Rose and see's that she changed into something that isn't so revealing of skin, she's now in skinny jeans but still had her tight ass shirt on.

"So Rose I see that you didn't want to come over here in the outfit you had on at school today." Haley says with a raised eye brow

"I just didn't want everyone staring at me and realizing how sexy I am." Rose states as she gives out her flirty smile

"Rose please stop flirting haven't you learned that doesn't work on me. Maybe you should go flirt with your best friend." Haley says

"Okay I'll go do that Bye. " Rose says as she walks off and into Sam's room

When Rose gets into Sam's room she sits on the bed next to Sam and Jamie. They sit there listening to Jamie talk about his day while they have background music. Meanwhile in the living room the adults are talking.

"Haley why did you just tell Rose to go flirt with my daughter? We all know she's a lesbian." Brooke asks Haley

"Because I have a feeling your daughter likes her more than just a friend, but is too ashamed to admit it." Haley says

"Really?" Brooke asks

"Brooke remember how she was staring at me and Summer earlier? I also think she might like girls but doesn't know how to handle it." Peyton says

"Same here and I just met the girl." Summer says

"Okay you guys are right I can see it too." Brooke says

"Do you want me to talk to her this weekend and see if I can get anything out? She might want to talk to someone who knows what she's going through." Peyton offers

"That sounds great Peyton. Thank you." Brooke says

"No problem, I'm glad I can help" Peyton says right as the oven beeps

The oven beeps telling everyone that dinner is ready. Brooke goes and gets the dinner out of the oven, while Haley sets the table, and Peyton goes and gets the kids, and the others sit down at the table. Peyton walks to Sam's room then knocks on the door and opens it.

"Hey guys dinners ready so why don't you come on out so we can eat." Peyton tells the three of them

"Okay I'm coming" Rose says as she gets off the bed waits for Sam and Jamie then heads out the door

"Okay I'm coming to Aunt Peyton" Jamie says as he gets off the bed and waits by Rose for Sam

"Okay I just have to turn off the music and I'll be right there" Sam says as she gets up and turns of the music then the three of them heads out the door

All three of the kids came walking out of Sam's room and sit down at the table. The seating order at the table was the following: Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Summer, Lucas, Brooke, Sam, Rose, Jamie. Once they were all seated Brooke gets up and goes and gets the dinner and brings it to the table and then asks everyone what they wanted to drink.

"Beer if you have it please" Nathan says

"Of course I do. " Brooke says

"Wine please" Haley says

"Wine for me too please" Peyton says

"Wine for me as well please" Summer says

"Beer please pretty girl" Lucas says

"Soda please Aunt Brooke" Jamie says as he smile at her

"Jamie what have I told you about drinking soda?" Haley asks him

"Only on special occasions, but Mamma this is a special occasion the whole families together." Jamie says as he gives his best puppy dog face

"Okay fine I guess he's having soda Brooke." Haley says as she gives in

"He's so cute." Brooke says

"Diet soda but if I drank all of them water please mom" Sam says

"You drank the last one last night sweetie sorry." Brooke says

"Its okay waters better for me anyways" Sam says

"I'll have soda please Brooke" Rose says

"Okay coming right up." Brooke says as she gets up and head to the kitchen

"Let me help you get the drinks Brooke" Peyton says as she gets up and follows Brooke into the kitchen

Peyton and Brooke head into the kitchen to get the drinks for everyone. While the others started putting the food on their plates. While getting the drinks Peyton and Brooke were talking.

"Brooke since when does Sam drink water?" Peyton asks her as she grabs the kids sodas

"She's always drank water but she has started drinking more water two months ago why" Brooke says and asks while she pours the wine

"Well I was just noticing that usually if there's no diet soda she will go without a drink. But lately when I'm around she's always drinking water." Peyton says as she grabs the two beers out of the fridge

"Yeah I know sometimes I think she drinks too much of it, but its healthy so I don't mind." Brooke says as she pours Sam a glass of nice ice water

It takes Brooke and Peyton two trips to get all the drinks out to the table and to the right person. Once all the drinks were handed out and everyone had food on their plates and was eating they started talking. Even though Rose was engaged in the conversation she was also paying close attention to everything Sam was doing. She noticed that Sam was pushing the food around her plate and cutting it up into tiny pieces she would also drink water after every bite she took. Those were three of the warning signs that she had found on the internet for anorexia because she looked that up too. She was very concerned. Meanwhile everyone was into the conversation they were having.

"So Peyton how did you and Summer meet?" Nathan asks her as he takes a bite of his food

"Well I was at this club and I was sitting at the bar drinking and she came over and sat down next to me and we started talking then dancing and now here we are." Peyton explains as she takes a bite of her food too

"How cute." Both Haley and Brooke say at the same time

"Was the name of the club Every Girls Dream?" Rose asks with a mouth full of food

" Don't talk with food in your mouth Rose it's rude and umm yes but how the heck would you know that it's an hour away." Peyton tells her and asks

"Sorry, anyways I have my ways, besides it's a really nice club." Rose says as she takes a sip of her soda

"How would you know you can't go in unless you're 18 or older?" Summer says as she takes a sip of her wine

"Umm see my sister the one in collage well her best friend lives by the club and she's been inside and told me it was really nice." Rose says not convincing the adult though

"Sure Rose." Haley says as she takes a bite of her food

"It's true." Rose says trying to convince them

"Sam what's wrong? You've hardly eaten anything." Brooke says concerned

"Nothing's wrong I'm eating just not as fast as everyone else but I'm eating see." Sam says as she shoves a bunch of food in her mouth and chews and swallows then drinks some water

"Sam there's no need to get smart." Haley says sternly

"Well there was no reason for you to ask me that stupid ass question today after school but that didn't stop you did it?" Sam says getting very frustrated

"Sam calm down." Peyton says as she takes another bite of food

"I am calm." Sam says as she takes a small bite of her food then drinks water

"Sweetie I didn't mean it in a bad way I was just wondering if something was bothering you." Brooke says as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder and gives it a squeeze

"I know sorry I snapped I'm just really tired. Sorry Aunt Haley sorry Aunt Peyton." Sam apologizes

"It's okay." Haley and Peyton say at the same time

Sam had half of her food left on her plate but she had run out of water so she got up and refilled her glass. This didn't go unnoticed by a lot of people including: Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Rose. Once she had more water in her glass she sat back down and began to eat and drink again. She was quickly shoving the food in her mouth now and drinking the water she couldn't seem to stop eating. Once she finished what was on her plate she got more and ate it quickly too but she had to get up once more and get more water. At this point she was so focused on the food she had no idea pretty much everyone was watching her eat. Once Sam was done she asked if she could leave the table.

"May I please be excused mom?" Sam ask

"Of course sweetie put you plate in the skin please" Brooke says as Sam gets up and puts her plate in the skin then goes to her room and shuts the door

"Hey Jamie why don't you go in the living room and watch some T.V. I'll be there in a minute okay?" Haley tells her son

"Okay mom" Jamie says as he gets up puts his plate in the skin too then goes in the living room and turns the T.V. on to some cartoons

"Did anyone besides me notice how one minute Sam was eating real slow then the next she couldn't stop eating?" Peyton asks everyone

"Nope I noticed that too" Haley says

"Me too" Brooke says

"Same" Summer says

"Nope I noticed that too" Nathan says

"I noticed the same exact thing" Lucas says

"Rose do you know something that we don't know? You were paying very close attention to Sam tonight." Brooke asks Rose

"Nope. Well I'm done so I think I'll go hang out with Sam if that's okay." Rose says

"Of course you can Rose" Brooke says

"Okay thanks" Rose says as she gets up and puts her plate in the kitchen then heads to Sam's room

Rose walks to Sam's room and opens the door and notices that her bathroom door is shut she tries to open it but it's locked. She can hear water running. At that moment she realized she was right at lunch today when she thought Sam was Bulimic. She decided not to confront Sam on it but to tell Haley but not exactly tell Haley. Within five minutes Sam comes out of her bathroom and sees Rose laying on on her bed. Sam goes over to her bed and lies down next to Rose and puts her head on her chest. Rose notices this but doesn't care she's liked Sam since the first day they met but didn't tell her because she didn't want to ruin their relationship. Rose noticed that Sam's arm was now around her waist and Sam was sound asleep. Rose couldn't help but stare at her. She was just so beautiful. Pretty soon Rose was asleep too. Back in the living room everyone was sitting down on the couch and chairs talking and watching T.V.

"Hales I was wondering about something at dinner Sam said that you didn't have a reason to ask her a question but you did anyways. Do you mind telling us what that question was?" Brooke asks her

"No. First of all I'll tell you what happened to make me ask her this question. Rose was in front of the class reading her report and I looked over at Sam and she was just staring at Rose and she didn't move her eyes once until Rose was done then Rose was walking back to her seat which is right next to Sam's and Rose touched her and when Rose touched Sam's hand I could see her jump a little and see her get that feeling you get when someone you really like touches you. So after everyone left including Rose I told her what I saw and asked her if she liked Rose and she freaked." Haley explains

"Nice going Haley. We kind of noticed that she might like girls she came home and just stared and Summer and I. So Brooke and I thought that this weekend I should take Sam out and talk with her and see if I can figure anything out since I know what she might be going through." Peyton says to Haley

"Okay good. Well its only 7:30 and a school night for Jamie so I think it's time for us to go. Do you want us to drop Rose off at her house for you Brooke" Haley asks

" Sure that would be great thanks let me just go get Rose' Brooke says as she gets up and heads to Sam's room

Brooke walks over to Sam's room and opens the door and looks in and see Sam's head on Rose's chest and her arm around her waist. She thought it was so cute she called Peyton, Summer, and Haley into see the scene. All the girls thought it was so cute and obvious that both girls liked each other. After the adults see the girls laying there Haley, Summer and Peyton leave to let Brooke wake Rose up. Brooke walks into her daughter's room and walks over to the side of the bed that Rose is on. Brooke whispers her name into her ear and then gently shakes her. Rose wakes up confused. She looks at the position her and Sam were in she had her legs in between Sam's while Sam's head was on her chest while her arm was across her body.

"This isn't what it looks like I promise." Rose whispers as she just lays there content

"Calm down hun I know you like her I've known since the first day I met you." Brooke whispers

"Crap does that mean everyone knows? Like Peyton and Haley?" Rose whispers

"Probably but don't worry we won't tell her. Any way's Haley is going to take you home. " Brooke whispers

"Okay. " Rose says as she tries to get up

Rose Try's to get untangled from Sam without waking her up but there was no such luck. Sam was half awake half asleep when Rose was finally able to get off the bed." Hey come back here baby you're comfy" Sam said this while trying to reach for Rose. Brooke and Rose just laughed at that comment and how cute she sounded and looked. They walk out of Sam's bedroom and head for the door. Everyone else is right by the door waiting to go. They all say good bye and head out the door. Once everyone was gone Brooke washes the dishes and cleans up and then goes to bed.

**A/N: Well that is the end of the new revised chapter one. I hope you guys liked it and are still interested in this story. I have like 13 chapters done and just have to revise them so they should be up quickly but please be patient. If you have any ideas or suggestions I am always open to them so feel free to tell me them in your reviews or pm me anytime.**


	2. Rose Finds Out & Having A Plan

**Hidden Secrets are Sure to Come Out**

**Chapter 2: Rose Finds Out & Having a plan**

It's the next Morning and Brooke is in the kitchen making breakfast she already got Sam up. Sam's in her room doing her normal things she does every day. She goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror and pinches all the places she thinks she is fat and just tells herself she's fat and ugly. After that she goes and gets some clothes on and heads out of her room and goes into the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetie, How'd you sleep last night?" Brooke asks as she finishes up breakfast

"Pretty good but I had the weirdest dream." Sam says as she sits down on the bar stool

"What was it about?" Brooke asks with her back still turned

"Umm nothing important so what's for breakfast?" Sam stutters out

"Everything about you is important baby, and we are having bacon and toast." Brooke says as she turns around and puts the plate in front of Sam and a glass of milk

"MMM…I love bacon" Sam says as she starts to shove the bacon in her mouth and then drink her milk

"I know." Brooke says as she sits down and eats with her daughter

Sam eats her breakfast really fast and she had like half of the bacon. After she was done eating she does what she always does. Goes to her bathroom runs water and makes herself puke until nothing is left. As soon as she was done she grabs her school stuff and heads to the kitchen where Haley is already there waiting for her because if they don't leave soon they would be late. Brooke walks them to the door and opens it for them and says goodbye to Sam.

"Bye Sweet Heart, I'll see you later" Brooke says as she kisses Sam on the head

"Bye Mom see you after school when Aunt Haley brings me home." Sam says as she hugs her mom and walks to Haley's car

"Bye Brooke see you then too." Haley says as she walks out the door

"Okay, see you then Hales" Brooke says the closes the door

Haley and Sam are in Haley's car and on their way to school. Today Sam didn't feel like talking because she was so confused on weather what she thought was a dream last night was or wasn't. Sam didn't even realize that they had arrived at school until Haley told her.

"Sam we are here." Haley says as she turns off the engine to the car and opens her door

"OOO okay…well thanks for the ride and I'll see you fifth period Aunt Haley" Sam says as she opens up the door and gets out

"You're welcome Sam, see you then." Haley says as she shuts her door and heads inside.

The first 3 periods for Sam went by really slowly she couldn't even believe it she had thought that the world had stopped because it was taking so long to be lunch time. She finally heard the bell that told her third period was over and that it was lunch time. She was so hungry today. She goes into the lunch line and today she gets pizza, chips, diet soda, and a salad. Once she had everything she walks over to the table she sits at and sees Rose is already there like always. Sam sits down and starts eating her food really fast because she couldn't stop. Rose realizes this and tries to get her to slow down.

"Holly Shit Sam slow down." Rose says then takes a sip of her soda

"I'm not eating that fast calm down I'm just hungry I skipped breakfast." Sam says brushing it off as she continues to eat

"Okay but I don't want you to choke and barf all the food up that you ate." Rose says making a joke but Sam didn't find it funny and panicked

"WaitWhat? What about barfing?" Sam says with a scared expression on her face worried that Rose figured it out

"I don't want you barfing so you need to slow down or else you will choke and barf." Rose explains as she takes a bite of her sandwich

"Okay. " Sam says as she finishes her lunch and looks at her watch and realizes that she just has enough time to go to the bathroom

"Well the bells going to ring and like always I have to pee so I'll see you 5th period okay?" Sam says as she starts to get up

"Okay Sexy." Rose says as she gets up too

Sam heads for the bathroom and know ones in there thankfully. So she goes into one of the stalls and gags herself until she pukes and keeps doing it until there is nothing coming up. She flushes the toilet and comes out of the bathroom stall and standing at the sink was her classmate Jenny. Sam just washed her hands and left scarred out of her mind that Jenny would tell Haley because they had class together and knew Haley and Sam are really close.

Rose Knows Haley has Free period right now so that is where she is headed. The bell had just rung and she didn't care she needed to get this note to Haley without Sam finding out about it. So she walks as fast as she can to her room. Once she is in there she sees Haley sitting at her desk grading papers. Rose walks towards Haley's desk, Haley looks up and realizes that Rose is right by her.

"Hey Rose shouldn't you be in class?" Haley asks as she looks up from the paper she was grading

"Yeah I'm sorry I'll head over there in a minute but I really need help with something and you're the only one I can trust" Rose says as she rocks back and forth on her feet

"What do you need help with?" Haley asks her concerned by the way Rose is acting

"Here just read this I have to get to class" Rose says as she hands Haley the note then walks quickly out of the classroom

"Rose come back…" Haley says but Rose is already gone

Haley looks down at the folded up pieces of paper and she reads the one that is on top first. It's the one about warning signs of bulimia after Haley was done reading it she looked at the other piece of paper. She started to read it:

Haley

You are the only person I thought I could trust and turn to when it comes to what I am about to say. Someone I know is Bulimic. She hasn't told me or anything but she's always going to the bathroom after she eats and drinking water after every bite she takes also the reason I know for a FACT that she is bulimic is that one day I heard the water running and she was throwing up. Plus someone today just told me when they were in the bathroom they heard someone throwing up and when that person came out of the bathroom it is the same one I'm talking about right now. Shit I don't know what to do about this I care for this person more than anything. Please help me Haley.

Rose

After reading the letter Haley decided after class she would have Sam wait by her car and talk to Rose and get this person's name even though she is pretty sure she knows who it is. The bell just rang telling everyone 4th period was over and kids started to come into Haley's class room. The final bell rang and of course Sam and Rose walk in late once everyone is seated Haley asked everyone to hand in their essays that are due today. Everyone is in their backpacks digging out their essays Sam already has hers out and ready to hand it in. After everyone was done handing their papers in Haley reminded them that it was Tuesday which meant it was the day they spend the whole class period writing in their journals and at the end of class they hand them in so she can read what they wrote.

Everyone in Haley's class pulled out there journals and they started writing. Sam was writing about how confused and frustrated she was. Rose on the other hand was writing on how worried and scarred she was for her friend and how stupid she must be for not realizing the problem earlier.

**Sam's Journal:** I can't take this anymore I am so confused about everything in my life right now and I just can't figure anything out. I'm confused about my Family because I've never really had a family I mean I have had homes but none that were permanent like Brooke's is now. I've also never had so many people care for me like Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Jamie do. Then there is Rose ohh my god but I won't get into that. I'm confused about my image and everything else UGH…this sucks why do I have to go through all this shit?

**Rose's Journal: **I hate myself for the fact that I did not figure out that one of my friends is bulimic how can I be so damn stupid not to realize it sooner. She's been acting this way ever since I met her but then yet again I didn't think she could do that to herself and I didn't know some of the signs to look for, but still I should have noticed sooner. Shouldn't I of? I am so worried for her this can cause so much trouble for her and she could die because of what she is doing to her body. God damn it I just need to figure out how to help her.

There was five minutes left of class and Haley looked up from the paper's her student's handed in at the beginning of class and told everyone what their homework assignment was for the night and to leave their journals on the desk. She also asked if Rose would come and see her after class. As soon as she finished saying all that the bell hand rung and everyone was heading out of the classroom accept Rose and Sam. They walked up to her desk and were standing right in front of it.

"Hey Sam do you mind waiting outside by my car I have to talk to Rose about something she handed me today?" Haley asks Sam

"No not at all. By Rose I'll call you later tonight." Sam says as she grabs her bag and heads out the door

"**Okay** bye cutie." Rose says as she waits anxiously for what Haley has to say

"First of all this actually isn't what I want to talk to you about but since I have you here I guess I will. Do you have to flirt with my niece in front of me and in my class? I mean I know you like her and I've known that for a long time now but just keep it down a little bit okay?" Haley says while she gathers up all the journals

"Sorry Haley I'll try to keep it down a little." Rose says as she rocks back and forth on her feet just like earlier

"Okay now that is out of the way about the paper's you handed me during fourth period in order for me to help you I need to know the person's name." Haley tells her

"I'd rather not tell you, I don't want this person to hate me if she finds out I'm the one that found out what she's been hiding and then told you" Rose says while fidgeting with her hands now

"Rose I promise you that they will not find out that you told me. Besides I think I have a pretty good idea on who you're talking about and if I'm right I have a plan." Haley tells her

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I am about to tell you her name." Rose says while still fidgeting with her hands

"How about instead of you telling me, I tell you who I think it is and if I am right you say yes but if I'm not you tell me okay?" Haley tells and asks her

"Okay that sounds like a good idea." Rose agrees

"Is it Sam?" Haley asks

"Umm" Rose says not wanting to answer it

"Come on you told me you would tell me besides I only want to help." Haley says reassuring her that it would be alright if she told

"Yes it's Sam. Haley I have no clue what to do, she's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt herself like this. Plus I feel really stupid because I didn't figure it out sooner, She's been doing all of the same stuff since I have met her I should have known. What type of best friend am I?" Rose just rambles on

"First of all Rose calm down. Second you are a great best friend for many reasons for starters you actually care enough about Sam to come and talk to me about her problem. And you are by no means stupid none of us knew I just thought about it yesterday on the way she was acting with her food and everything. Brooke doesn't know but that doesn't make any of us a bad person okay?" Haley explains to Rose

"Okay. Haley what is your plan?" Rose asks her

"I have to run it by Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas to make sure it's okay first but I will tell you and then tomorrow I will tell you if we are doing that plan okay?" Haley's tells her

"Okay." Rose says

"Instead of confronting Sam on this matter I was thinking that every time after she eats and she asks to be excused we say no and just try and talk to her for about five to ten minutes before we let her go because then that way it won't be easy for her to throw up and we can see the way she reacts when we say no if she gets antsy and can't wait or if she ignores us and just gets up anyways. For you at lunch time when she says she has to go to the bathroom tell her you do to and that you'll go with her because she won't be able to throw up with you there hopefully." Haley explains her plan as she packs up her stuff to get ready to leave

"Okay that sounds like a good plan. Thank you so much Haley. I'll see you tomorrow." Rose says as she grabs her stuff and heads out the door

"Okay Bye Rose." Haley says

Once Rose left Haley's classroom she gathered all her things and walked out the door and locked it then headed out to her car. Sam of course was waiting for Haley to come out so she could get home, she was really hungry and she was hoping that Brooke wasn't home because she didn't know if she could stop herself from eating if she started to. The whole ride home Sam was really quite and to her it felt like the 10 minute drive was actually a 45 minute drive. Once they got to Sam's house she realized that Brooke was not home thank god and she quickly started to get her things and get out of the car.

"Okay Aunt Haley thanks for the ride home I'll see you tomorrow." Sam says as she starts to get out of the car

"Actually Sam I have some things that I need to talk to your mom about and since Nathan is picking up Jamie I can wait here besides I don't think it will be long." Haley says as she starts to get out of the car too

"Fuck." Sam says without even realizing what she had said. Once Sam realized what she had just said she starts to speak but Haley beats her to it

"Samantha what did you just say? And why did you say it? What are you hiding?" Haley questions her although Haley had a pretty good idea on what Sam was thinking

"I didn't mean to say it honestly. I don't know why I said it, and I'm not hiding anything." Sam says

"Sam I know you better than that you are hiding something because you were happy when you saw that Brooke wasn't here then got pissed when I said I was going to stay." Haley says

"Whatever Aunt Haley just forget it okay? Now can I please go inside?" Sam says and asks

"Fine and yes I will be there in a minute I have to make some phone calls." Haley says and she can see a smile appear on Sam's face

"Okay." Sam says as she heads inside

Sam quickly walks into her house and goes into the freezer she grabs out the ice cream they have and then goes into the cabinet and gets three different boxes of cookies that they have and starts eating as fast as she can. Meanwhile Haley is outside on the phone with Brooke telling her she found out that Sam is doing harm to her body and she was wondering if she could call the family and have them meet at her house in an hour since she will be home. Brooke of course said yes and said she's actually on her way home right now because she wants to find out what way Sam is harming her body before everyone else and what Haley's plan is. Haley hangs up and calls everyone which is: Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas and they all said they would be there. Haley hangs up the phone and heads into the house and she can't believe what she is seeing. Sam is standing in the kitchen shoving cookie after cookie in her mouth along with ice cream; Haley honestly didn't think Sam would try to do anything like this when she knew she would be coming in the house in less than five minutes.

"Samantha Davis! What on earth are you doing shove all that food in your mouth?" Haley yells her name and then speaks the rest

"Fuck. I was hungry but now I don't think I should have done that I think I'm going to be sick. I'll be right back." Sam speaks calmly and starts to walk to her room but Haley grabs her arm and stops her

"Actually Sam you look fine to me can you sit down? I want to talk to you about the easy you handed in today." Haley says very calmly

"But Aunt Haley I feel like I'm going to barf any minute and I have to pee." Sam says arguing with Haley

"This will only take about 10 minutes." Haley says

"I told you I feel like I'm going to barf and I have to FUCKING pee DAMN IT you can talk to me after I get back from the fucking bathroom." Sam screams as she runs to her room and then her bathroom

Haley was running to try to get there before Sam could but no such luck Sam went in and slammed the door quickly and locked it. Then she went to the bathroom because she actually did have to pee; besides she knew Haley was right outside the bathroom and if she heard her going pee hopefully she would leave. After she was done she washed her hands then left the sink water running while she grabbed her toothbrush and jammed it down her throat until she started puking and kept doing it until nothing came up. Then she walked out of the bathroom and to her surprise Haley was still standing there.

"Samantha I don't appreciate you yelling and cussing at me like that. Also why was the water running for so long?" Haley says and asks as soon as Sam opens the door

"I'm sorry I cussed at you Haley I just really had to pee and felt like I was going to puke but I actually didn't have to puke after all, and the water was running because I was washing my face after I washed my hands." Sam apologizes then explains as she walks to her bed and sits down

"Okay well I appreciate you apologizing for cussing at me, but I really did want to talk to you about your paper." Haley says as she walks over to Sam's bed and sits next to her

"Really? Why was it horrible?" Sam asks concerned her Aunt didn't like her paper

"No Sam it was great." Haley says

"Oh okay well I'm going to start on my homework now and I need it quite to do that so can you leave and shut the door?" Sam tells and asks her

"Of course I'll see you in a little bit." Haley says as she gets up and heads to the door

"Thanks " Sam says

Haley leaves Sam's room and shuts the door and walks into the living room to see that Brooke is home and staring at all the food that is out and almost gone. She was so confused. Brooke and Haley walk over to the coach they have about ten minutes before everyone else is going to get here so Haley had to talk fast and explain everything.

"Okay Haley what is up with Sam?" Brooke asks Haley once they were seated

"I don't know how tell you this so I'm just going to say it. She is bulimic. Before you say anything I have total complete proof that she is. Rose came to me fourth period and handed me this note. " Haley says as she hands Brooke the note and lets her read it

"After school I talked to Rose and it took a while but she told me it was Sam besides I was kind of thinking she was bulimic on my own lately because of the way she acts around food and drinks and goes to the bathroom after every single meal. Then when we got here when she saw that you weren't home she was so happy to see that you weren't home so she could binge and purge I knew this and when I told her I was staying she cussed and then when we were done talking I told her I would be in there in a couple of minutes because I had to make some phone calls. She went into the house really quickly, and when I walked in she was by all that food you were staring at just shoving it in her mouth. When I asked her what she was doing she cussed again because she got caught and then she said she was hungry but she didn't think she should have eaten all that because she felt "sick" and tried to go to the bathroom I tried stopping her it worked for like two minutes but she managed to anyways. I followed her and after she went to the bathroom she turned the water on to wash her hands I hope but it was on for like 5 minutes longer than it should have been. She came out with the excuse that she was washing her face which I didn't believe at all." Haley explains everything to Brooke

"Crap. Haley how am I going to confront her on this?" Brooke asks her

"Well see that's where my plan comes in if it's okay with everyone especially you since she's your daughter. The plan is after every meal when she asks to be excused or goes to get up you tell her no or to sit back down and talk to her for about 5-10 minutes until the food has time to settle and see what her reaction is and if she just gets up and leaves anyways follow her and stand by the door when she's in there to find out if she is puking or not." Haley explains her plan

"That's a great plan Haley. I will go along with it and make sure everyone else will to. You will tell Rose right?" Brooke says and asks her

"I already did but told her I had to confirm it with you and I would let her know tomorrow what you said." Haley tells her

"Sounds good to me, Well everyone should be getting here soon so I'll go get some drinks out before they come." Brooke says as she goes into the kitchen to get the drinks

"Okay, I'll help" Haley says as she too goes into the kitchen to help get the drinks

**A/N: Well there you have it chapter 2 of the new and improved story. Sorry it took so long I have been sick so I haven't felt like doing much. I will either have the third chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review it they make me happy and work faster and I always reply to your reviews.**


	3. The kiss and running scarred

**Hidden Secrets are Sure to Come Out**

**Chapter 3: The kiss and running scarred**

**A/N: There is a little bit of a girl with girl in this chapter so if you don't like or approve don't read. And **********************

It's been an hour since Haley has talked to everyone and almost every person is at Brooke's house right now they are just waiting on Nathan and Jamie. Sam is in her room doing her homework when she remembered that she told Rose she would call her later, but her cell phones charging in the kitchen so she walks out of her room and into the kitchen and grabs it and starts to head back to her room. She then realizes that she saw a bunch of people and turns back around and heads over to her mom.

"Mom why is everyone here? And why do they all look so worried?" Sam asks her mom

"Baby don't worry about it. It's nothing that you need to worry about okay?" Brooke tells her as she kisses her on the head

"I guess but I really want to know, hey mom is it okay if after dinner I go hang out with Rose if she's aloud to?" Sam says and then asks

"Of course sweetie but you have to have finished all your homework and be home by 11 okay?" Brooke tells her

"Okay thank you mom." Sam says

Sam gives her mom a great big hug, then heads off to her room. Nathan and Jamie have finally made it to the house so they could all start discussing this. They wanted Jamie there to because when Sam babysits him they want him to know not to let her go to the bathroom right after she eats. While the adults and Jamie are in the living room talking about Sam and Haley's plan Sam is on the phone with Rose.

"Hey Bestie." Sam says into the phone

"Hey Hottie what's up?" Rose asks her

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and play some basketball at the river court tonight around 6:30?" Sam asks her

"Of course I would like nothing more than to hang out with you." Rose says

"Okay meet me at my house so we can walk there together. I got to go I have a little more homework I have to finish before I can go." Sam says

"Okay see you at 6:30 Bye." Rose says t

Sam and Rose hung up the phone and Sam got right back to doing her homework. Meanwhile in the other room everyone is waiting for Haley to tell them what's going on with Sam and what her plan is. They are all hoping that it's nothing bad.

"Haley can you please tell us what's going on with Sam already? We've been sitting here for 30 minutes with no one talking." Peyton says being the first one to speak

"Yeah Hales it can't be that bad honestly." Nathan says

"Yeah we just want to help her and you are scarring the crap out of me just sitting there." Lucas says

"Come on Hales you can tell them. I'm right here." Brooke tells her as she leans over and gives her a reassuring hug

"Okay…Sam is Bulimic. I know you guys are thinking how the heck do I know this but I have total proof that she is just listen. Rose came to me fourth period and handed me this note. " Haley says as she pulls out the note and Peyton grabs it

"Haley

You are the only person I thought I could trust and turn to when it comes to what I am about to say. Someone I know is Bulimic. She hasn't told me or anything but she's always going to the bathroom after she eats and drinking water after every bite she takes also the reason I know for a FACT that she is bulimic is that one day I heard the water running and she was throwing up. Plus someone today just told me when they were in the bathroom they heard someone throwing up and when that person came out of the bathroom it is the same one I'm talking about right now. Shit I don't know what to do about this I care for this person more than anything. Please help me Haley.

Rose" Peyton reads out loud then Haley continues to talk

"After school I talked to Rose and it took a while but she told me it was Sam besides I was kind of thinking she was bulimic on my own lately because of the way she acts around food and drinks and goes to the bathroom after every single meal. Then when we got here when Sam saw that Brooke wasn't home she was so happy to see that she had the whole house to herself so she could binge and purge I knew this and when I told her I was staying she cussed and then when we were done talking I told her I would be in there in a couple of minutes and had to make some phone calls. She went into the house really quickly, and when I walked in she was by a bunch of food cookies and ice cream mainly just shoving it in her mouth. When I asked her what she was doing she cussed again because she got caught and then she said she was hungry but she didn't think she should have eaten all that because she felt "sick" and tried to go to the bathroom I tried stopping her it worked for like two minutes but she managed to anyways. I followed her and after she went to the bathroom she turned the water on to wash her hands I hope but it was on for like 5 minutes longer than it should have been. She came out with the excuse that she was washing her face which I didn't believe at all." Haley explains

"Oh my gosh. How the hell did we not notice this before?" Peyton says

"I said the same thing, but it's not our fault we didn't expect her to be doing this and didn't know the signs to look for well we did but didn't think we needed too." Brooke explains

"So how are we going to tell her we know?" Nathan asks

"That's were Haley's plan comes in we aren't going to tell her." Brooke says

"What? We have to. We can't just keep letting her do this to her body." Lucas says upset by not confronting her

"Calm down you guys we aren't going to let her continue well at least we hope this will work. Haley why don't you tell them your plan now." Brooke says

"Okay the plan is whenever Sam is done eating and we notice her getting up or when she asks to be excused we say no and have her sit back down and just talk to her for about 10-15 minutes to let the food settle in her stomach so it's harder for her to go and purge. And we have to pay close attention to how she reacts to this because she's not going to like it at all she might even just get up and walk away anyways and if she does follow her and look for the signs as in water running for a long time in the bathroom because then you'll know she's puking. Rose knows the plan and after lunch when Sam says she has to go to the bathroom Rose is going to say she does too and hopefully that will stop her from puking at school." Haley explains her plan

"That's a great plan and I think all of us can follow it, but what if Sam catches onto it and just refuses to eat until no one is watching her?" Peyton says and asks

"We let her not eat for about 2 days if that happens and then we start making her eat. And if this doesn't work then we will meet again and think of another plan, everyone up for this?" Brooke says and asks

"Yes." Nathan says

"Yeah anything to help Sam" Lucas says

"Of course I don't want to see my niece hurting herself." Peyton says

"Mama I can do that but why? What is Bulimic and what does purging mean?" Jamie asks

"Well Jamie Bulimia is an illness type of thing where after you eat you feel the need to get rid of it right away so you purge which means you make yourself throw up. Bulimics will also eat so much at one time because they cannot control themselves around food at that moment and once they are done they go and barf that's called Binge and purging and were doing all of this to try and stop Sam for doing it because it's bad for her buddy. Do you understand now?" Haley explains to Jamie

"Yes mama." Jamie says

"And Jamie you can't tell Sam our plan got it?" Brooke tells and asks him

"Of course Aunt Brooke." Jamie says

"Thank you everyone for coming over and doing this for me." Brooke says

"No problem." Everyone says together

Everyone left Brooke's house except for Peyton who is going to be staying for dinner and since Sam is leaving after dinner they are going to spend some best friend time together. Everyone else told her if she needed anything to call them and they would come right over. Brooke goes into the kitchen and starts making one of Sam's favorite dinners Mac and Cheese with hot dogs in it. While Brooke was cooking dinner Peyton and her where talking about what to do once Sam leaves.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Brooke asks Peyton

"Stay here and maybe watch a movie" Peyton says

"That sounds great to me." Brooke says as she finishes up dinner

"Amazing." Peyton says as she goes and sets the table

Brooke finishes cooking dinner and its 5:45 so Rose would be there in 45 minutes. Brooke asks Peyton if she would go and tell Sam that dinner is ready. Peyton gets up and heads to Sam's room. She knocks on the door and then opens it when she doesn't hear anything she sees Sam sitting at her desk with her iPod in and writing in her journal. She walks over to her and taps her on the shoulder she turns around and pulls the earphones out of her ears.

"Hey Peyton what's up?" Sam asks her

"Dinners ready and it's one of your favorites too." Peyton says

"Really? Great I'm starving what is it?" Sam asks

"Mac and Cheese with hot dogs in it." Peyton tells her

"Great I'll be there in a minute." Sam says

"Okay" Peyton says as she walks out of Sam's room

Peyton heads out of Sam's room and into the dining room where Brooke has already put the plates of food out and drinks on the table. Peyton and Brooke sit down and wait for Sam to come and join them. About two minutes later Sam comes and sits down at the table with them. They start eating and talking about a lot of stuff, Sam still trying to figure out why everyone was here earlier.

"Sweetie how was your day today?" Brooke asks her as she takes a bite of her food

"It was pretty boring mom, except for Haley's class that was a good class because it was Tuesday and we got to write the whole time." Sam says as she takes a bite of food then drinks her drink

"That's good what did you write about?" Brooke asks as she takes a sip of her wine

"Life." Sam says as she continues to eat and drink

"Sam the stuff you let me read is really good. Have you thought about writing a book about what you have been through?" Peyton says and asks her while she takes a bite of her food

"Why would I do that?" Sam asks very confused

"Because you are very talent and I think you're life story is worth reading about a lot has happened in your life that other people could not image you going through and still being such the strong girl that you are." Peyton explains as she takes the last couple of bites of her food

"I never really thought about it, maybe someday I will." Sam says as she finishes her food

"Sam I think that would be a great idea. " Brooke tells her as she too eats the last of her food

"I do too. Anyways I'm done eating can I be excused?" Sam says as she starts to get up

"No me and Peyton are enjoying talking to you. " Brooke says

"Yeah Sam, so tell me is there anyone at your school that you like?" Peyton asked her hoping maybe she would open up

"No. And I really need to be excused I have to pee. We can talk once I get back until Rose gets here please?" Sam begs

"Sam you can wait five minutes." Brooke says while she is watching Sam now fidget in her seat and keeps drinking water

"Mom no I really can't please? If I don't get up I will piss my pants" Sam begs

"Samantha stop acting like this. " Brooke says

"What's wrong with you and Haley first Haley wouldn't let me pee now you. I have a right you know." Sam says very frustrated

"You may go now. Remember Rose will be here in five minutes." Brooke says after arguing with her for 7 minutes

"Thank you and Okay." Sam says as she gets up

Sam walks really fast into her room and shuts her door then heads to her bathroom and locks that door turns on the water and does what she always does after she eats. Gets her toothbrush and gags herself until she pukes and keeps doing it until nothing comes up. But this time it was hard because she had to sit there and argue with her mother. Sam's starting to wonder if they are on to her but then again she doesn't think they could be. What Sam doesn't realize is that Brooke had followed her into her room and was standing by her bathroom door. Once Brooke heard the water turn off she walked out of Sam's room and shut the door and head to the living room where Peyton was.

"How'd it go?" Peyton asks her while flipping through the tv channels

"We didn't stop her she threw up, but at least I think it was harder for her so that's a plus we just have to keep her longer so maybe it will be impossible." Brooke tells her as she sits down on the couch next to Peyton

"Yeah hopefully we will be able to stop her." Peyton tells her

Sam is in her room changing her top into something more revealing she puts on a black spaghetti strap top and fixes her makeup and then walks out of her room. She heads into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Rose to come over so they could go play basketball. Brooke and Peyton were also on the couch. Brooke's head is on Peyton's shoulder and Sam is sitting next to Brooke with her head on her. Pretty soon they heard the doorbell ring and Sam got up to get it. She opened the door and she couldn't help but stare at Rose she was looking hotter than she ever has before. Then Brooke speaks and pulls Sam back to reality.

"Sam Remember to be back home at 11 o'clock because it's a school night" Brooke says

"I will mom. Have fun. Bye" Sam says as she grabs her coat

"Bye sweet heart" Brooke says

"See you later Sam" Peyton says from her spot on the couch

"Bye Peyton" Sam says as she walks out the door

Sam walks out of the door and shuts it behind her. As soon as Sam shuts the door Brooke gets up and goes into the kitchen and gets to glasses of wine and brings them over to the couch along with popcorn. Peyton had already put the movie in they were going to watch their favorite movie Pitch Perfect. Brooke sits down on the couch and cuddles up real close to Peyton, and Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke and put a blanket over them then she hits play on the movie. Sam and Rose are walking to the river court and talking about how boring school was today. Once they got there they started to play a game of basketball.

"Haha sucker you missed." Rose says as she goes and retrieves the ball

"Yeah well you are going to get the ball taken away from you." Sam says as she steals the ball and goes to the other end of the court

"You're going to pay for that." Rose yells as she runs after her

Rose ran after Sam and tried to get the ball from her but instead she tripped Sam and she fell down taking Rose with her. Now Rose was lying completely on top of Sam. Both of them started laughing until their eyes met each other's. Rose couldn't help but stare into those beautiful eyes of Sam's. Sam was doing the same thing. Without realizing it Rose leaned down and started to kiss Sam. Sam was really shocked at first and had no clue what to do but within seconds she was kissing Rose back. Rose's tongue was licking the outside of Sam's bottom lip to try and gain entrance to her mouth. Sam let her in pretty soon the kiss got more intense with their tongues battle each other. Sam was getting pretty turned on at this point. Then Rose's hand started going under Sam's shirt and up towards her chest. As soon as Sam felt this she realized what was happening and pulled back as quickly as possible and pushed Rose off of her.

"Sam I am so sorry I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Rose asks panicking

"I have to go Sorry I'll see you tomorrow." Sam says as she walks away

While Sam was walking to her house she started crying. She couldn't believe she kissed her best friend and liked it for that matter. She couldn't believe the way she felt when Rose's hand was moving up her stomach towards her chest. She was so confused and upset and didn't know what else to do but run home while she was crying. Meanwhile at the house Brooke and Peyton hand finished the movie and were talking about Peyton's relationship when the front door open and Sam walked in. When they looked up they saw Sam with tears coming down her face, that just broke both their hearts. It broke Brooke's because she could tell her baby was so torn up about something, and it broke Peyton's heart because Sam is her niece and she has a feeling this has something to do with Rose. Sam walks over to the couch and sits down and lies her head on her mom's lap. Brooke started stroking Sam's hair and comforting her. While Peyton just sits there and watches mother and daughter

"Baby what's wrong? What happened?" Brooke asks her as she continues to stroke her hair

"Nothing I'm fine." Sam says through her tears

"Sam no you're not. Did something happen with you and Rose? Did you get into a fight?" Brooke asks very concerned with that question Sam just started crying harder

"Come on hunny please tell me what's wrong." Brooke begs her

"Mommy is it okay if I….Never Mind." Sam starts to say then changes her mind

"No Sam what were you going to say I'm not going to get mad at anything that you say" Brooke promises

"I don't want to hurt your feelings but is it okay if I talk to Aunt Peyton alone?" Sam asks as she wipes some tears away

"Of course sweetie, And that doesn't hurt my feelings I'm just glad that you're willing to talk to someone, she will meet you in your room in a couple minutes" Brooke says as she wipes the tears away from Sam's eyes

Sam goes into her room still crying. For some reason she can't seem to stop. What just happened? Why did I like what happened? Oh my god I just made out with my best friend. Brooke looks over to Peyton and starts talking.

"Sorry Peyton I probably should have asked you if you were up to talking to her" Brooke apologizes

"Brooke don't be silly, of course I'm okay to go talk to my niece, besides I have a feeling this has to do with her feelings for Rose" Peyton says as she pats Brooke's leg

"Okay thank you, you're the best Aunt, I guess you should probably get in there and find out what's going on." Brooke says

"I will I'll be back shortly" Peyton says as she gets up and heads to Sam's room

Peyton walks into Sam's room and sees her niece crying and it tears her apart to see her like that. Peyton goes over to the bed and sits down on the same side Sam is on. Sam moves her body so that her head is now on Peyton's lap but she's still crying. Peyton starts playing with Sam's hair.

"Sam what's wrong sweetie?" Peyton asks her while she continues to play with her hair

"I..I ..uhh" Sam stutters

"Sam it's okay you can tell me anything" Peyton reassures her

"I-I know that" Sam says as she wipes the last of her tears away

"Does this have something to do with Rose?" Peyton asks her

"Yeah." Sam says

"Can you please tell me what happened sweetie?" Peyton asks her while still stroking her hair

"We were at the river court playing basketball and I had just taken the ball away from Rose and started for the other basket Rose was running after me and tried to take the ball but instead she tripped me and I fell and took her down with me. We both started laughing but stopped when we both started to stare into each other's eyes pretty soon she was kissing me then I was kissing her back. Her tongue was licking my lower lip begging me to open my mouth and I did. Pretty soon are tongues were battling each other. I won't lie it was turning me on. Then I felt Rose's hand go up my shirt towards my chest and I stopped her and pushed her off me and told her I had to go and started crying and came home." Sam tells her blushing

"Okay wow. First of all Sam do you like Rose more than a friend?" Peyton asks her

"I don't know I think so I'm so confused. When I'm with her she makes me so much happier then I have ever been I get butterflies every time I see her and she gets sexier and sexier each day, and when she touches me I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach." Sam explains

"Kido it sounds like you do like her, but that's okay because we all know for a fact that she likes you too." Peyton tells her

"Peyton why is this so complicated and confusing?" Sam asks her

"I don't know sweetie but I do know that it was just as hard for me as it is for you. And whenever you need to talk about stuff like this you can always call me and I will meet you somewhere or come over and talk to you okay?" Peyton says and asks her

"Okay thank you Peyton." Sam says as she sits up and hugs her

"No problem but Sam your mom is really worried about this I think you should tell her what happened" Peyton says

"I know" Sam says

Peyton hugs Sam while getting up off of the bed. Sam has finally stopped crying and is happy with the conversation she just had with Peyton, except for the fact that she doesn't want to tell her mom what happened tonight so she plans on asking Peyton if she would. As Peyton was almost out the door she hears Sam.

"Peyton?" Sam asks

"Yes Sam?" Peyton says as she turns to face Sam

"I was wondering if you could actually tell my mom what happened tonight and why I was crying. I can't handle telling her. I don't want her to hate me or anything. I mean I know she's fine with it and everything because she still loves you but I'm her daughter it's different. Please tell her for me?" Sam asks while rambling on

"Umm okay I will tell her but on one condition, that I get to tell her tonight and you have to be sitting by her when I tell her." Peyton says while still standing by the door

"Really Peyton? But what if she hates me and doesn't want me to be her daughter anymore?" Sam asks getting worried

"Sweetie she will not hate you I promise you that and she will ALWAYS want you as a daughter. Now the question is do we have a deal?" Peyton asks

"Yeah I guess so." Sam says

Peyton and Sam walk out of Sam's room. Sam is behind Peyton walking as slow as possible because she is so afraid of what her mom's going to think of her, when she finds out that she likes Rose and actually kissed her. Brooke is sitting in the living room on the couch waiting for Sam and Peyton to finish their conversation and hopefully Peyton would tell her what got her little girl so upset. Peyton and Sam walked into the living room Sam goes and sits on the couch next to her mom and just barriers her head into her and starts crying. Brooke starts rubbing her back telling her everything's okay while looking at Peyton waiting for her to tell her what's going on.

"Brooke I know you want to know why Sam came home crying and after we talked I told her that you wanted to know what happened, but she can't seem to bring herself to tell you so I told her I would tell you for her as long as she was sitting by you while I did." Peyton says as she sits down next to Brooke

"Okay Peyton but before you tell me I have something to tell Sam. Sam what ever happened tonight I want you to know that I love you and nothing in this whole world can change that. You understand me?" Brooke says and asks her while still rubbing her back soothingly

"Yeah I understand." Sam says as tears are still streaming down her face

"So Peyton what happened?" Brooke asks as she looks over at Peyton but never stops her hand movements

"Sam and Rose were at the river court playing basketball and Sam had just taken the ball away from Rose and started for the other basket Rose was running after her and tried to take the ball but instead she tripped Sam and she fell and took Rose down with her. They both started laughing but stopped when they both started to stare into each other's eyes pretty soon Rose was kissing Sam, and then Sam started kissing her back. Rose's tongue was licking Sam's lower lip begging her to open her mouth and Sam did. Pretty soon their tongues were battling each other. Sam told me that she wouldn't lie and that it was turning her on. Then Sam felt Rose's hand go up her shirt towards her chest and she stopped Rose and pushed her off of her and told her that she had to go and started crying and came home. Sam can I tell her the other part you told me?" Peyton explains to Brooke while doing this Sam buried her head into Brooke's chest and started crying harder while clinging on to her shirt

"Yes I guess." Sam mumbles because her head is still buried into Brooke

"After Sam was done telling me I asked her if she liked Rose more then and friend and this was her answer: I don't know I think so I'm so confused. When I'm with her she makes me so much happier then I have ever been. I get butterflies every time I see her and she gets sexier and sexier each day, and when she touches me I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach." Peyton explains to Brooke what Sam's answer was

"Mommy please don't hate me. I am so sorry. Just don't hate me I love you and you have given me a place to stay and I don't want to lose it just because I did something stupid." Sam says while lifting her head up with tears still streaming down her face

"Sweetie do you honestly think that I would hate you because of this and kick you out of my house? Because I don't think you really do. I think you know damn well that I love you and nothing I mean NOTHING you do will ever make me kick you out of our house. You understand me?" Brooke says and asks her

"Yes Mommy." Sam says while wiping the tears away

"Okay good. Now Sam if I am okay with Peyton liking girls then I would be okay with you liking girls. It doesn't depend on the person. Yes you are my daughter and that is my point I will love you know matter who you like, I may not like the person but I will always love you and I could care less with the gender as long as you are happy. And I'll be honest with you I'm attracted to both women and men. Peyton and I have both been in your shoes because we fell for each other and dated for a year. So we both understand what you're going through and you can come to either of us with anything. And I understand if you would rather go to Peyton. You understand?" Brooke explains and asks her

"Yes. And thank you for telling me about yours and Peyton's past" Sam says as she hugs her mom

"Okay well its 10:30 and you've had a lot happen tonight so I think it's time for you to head to bed" Brooke says as she hugs Sam back

"Okay but mom can I sleep with you tonight?" Sam asks as she gets up off the couch

"Of course sweetie go get ready for bed while I let Peyton out then I will be in there okay?" Brooke tells and asks her

"Okay. Good night Aunt Peyton, Thank you for everything." Sam says as she hugs Peyton

"Good night sweetie and no problem I'm always here for you and don't forget that." Peyton says as she hugs her back

Sam walks into her room and opens her draws and gets some pajamas out. She found her favorite pair they had dolphins on them and they were nice and fuzzy and warm. Sam puts them on and goes and brushes he teeth then heads into Brooke's room and gets into bed and waits for her mom.

Meanwhile Peyton and Brooke are right by the front door.

"Thanks for talking with her Peyton but why didn't you tell her about us?" Brooke says as she opens the front door

"You're welcome, and because Brooke I didn't know if you wanted her to know, you're not very open about your sexuality Haley and Nathan still don't know we dated and that you like girls so I was just respecting your privacy, besides I figured if you wanted her to know you would tell her." Peyton explains to her

"I understand but you know my mom can't find out about my sexuality" Brooke says

"I know Brooke, well I better get home I'll see you later" Peyton says as she hugs Brooke and then heads to her car

Once Peyton leaves Brooke heads into her room and she finds Sam already in her bed waiting for her. So she goes into her bathroom and gets ready for bed, then after she is done she climbs into bed. Sam snuggles up to her mom and has a death grip around Brooke.

"Good night sweetie I love you." Brooke says as she kisses the top of her head

"Love you too mommy." Sam says already half asleep

Pretty soon Sam falls asleep. Brooke was just lying there stroking her hair and thinking about Peyton and hers relationship and how it really ended and the fact that Brooke isn't over Peyton. Brooke can't help but think if she wasn't so scared of everyone finding out about them dating after Rachel walked in on them she wouldn't have broken up with Peyton and they might actually still be together today because Brooke is definitely not over Peyton. With those thoughts floating through her head Brooke finally falls asleep.

**A/N: There you have it that is chapter 3 revised. I added a couple of new things like the fact that Brooke likes girls and that Peyton and Brooke used to date and the fact that Brooke still isn't over Peyton. I hope you liked that chapter and please review so I know people are still interested in this story and are reading it. Well I'll get the next chapter out soon.**


	4. Passing notes & Sex dream

**Hidden Secrets are Sure to Come Out**

**Chapter 4: Passing notes & Sex dream**

At 6:30 Brookes alarm clock went off and she woke up and turned it off so it wouldn't wake Sam up she had another half hour she was able to sleep. Brooke takes her shower and gets ready then heads out to the kitchen and decides that this morning they were just going to have cereal. 5 minutes later it was 7 o'clock and Brooke went into wake her daughter up but she was surprised to see that she was awake already. Sam says good morning to Brooke and heads to her room to get ready. She goes into her bathroom and gets on her scale it said that she had gain 3 pounds so she decided that she wasn't going to eat for three days. She goes and takes a shower and gets dressed and puts her make up on. It doesn't take Sam that long to get ready in the morning so now its 7:25 and she heads out to the kitchen. She sees Brooke sitting at the counter on a bar stool eating cereal. When Brooke notices her she stops eating and starts talking.

"Hey sweetie how did you sleep?" Brooke asks as she drinks some orange juice

"I slept really well. Thank you for letting me sleep with you." Sam says as she sits down next to Brooke

"No problem. What type of cereal do you want this morning? I'll get it for you." Brooke asks as she starts to get up

"Actually mom I'm not hungry." Sam says

"You sure sweetie because you should really eat something" Brooke tells her

"I'm sure mom I'm just not hungry" Sam says as the doorbell rings

"Okay why don't you go answer the door its probably Haley" Brooke tells her

"Okay mom" Sam says as she gets up

Sam gets up and heads to the door and opens it and of course its Haley coming to pick her up Haley and Sam walked into the house and Sam went to her bedroom to get her stuff for school. Haley and Brooke started talking waiting for Sam to come back.

"So how did dinner go? And Breakfast?" Haley asks as she and Brooke sit down on stools

"Well dinner last night she ate a lot and then asked to be excused when I said no we argued for about 7 minutes then I let her go and she went into her bathroom and still puked but I could tell it was hard for her to get all of it up. She didn't eat breakfast this morning she said she wasn't hungry. Haley at lunch today can you keep an eye on her something happened with her and Rose and I think I know Sam pretty well to say she will probably avoid her for a couple of days." Brooke explains everything to Haley

"Of course I will keep an eye out for her. You know I always will. Did anything bad happen with them?" Haley says and asks

"No but it's just confusing Sam I think I will tell you later because she will probably be coming out very soon." Brooke says

"Okay. " Haley says

Sure enough Brooke was right Sam comes out of her room and heads into the living room to where Brooke and Haley were with all of her stuff. Sam and Haley head towards the door. Sam says good bye to her mom and then Haley and Sam head off to Haley's car. Sam and Haley got into the car and they started to drive off. Haley wasn't going to let today be another quite car ride to school.

"So Sam how are you?" Haley asks while stopped at a lite

"I'm good. " Sam says while staring out the window

"That is good. " Haley says as the light turns green

"Yeah, Aunt Haley can we talk later I am really tired and I need to think about something's before I get to school." Sam says while still looking out the window

"Of course." Haley says

Haley started thinking to herself. "My plan didn't go so well. Why the heck won't my niece talk to me? I want her to be able to trust me" as she is driving in silence. Meanwhile Sam was thinking about how she was going to avoid Rose and get away with not eating lunch because with her luck Brooke told Haley that she didn't eat breakfast so Haley would have to look out for her. Soon they were at the school and they had about 2 minutes until school started. So Sam quickly got out of the car and ran into the school. Rose was waiting by Sam locker little did Sam know that Haley was watching her and Rose.

"Sam can we talk please?" Rose asks nervously

"Not right now Rose we have a minute till class starts and we don't want to get into trouble let's just go." Sam says as she grabs the stuff she needs out of her locker and starts walking to class

"Okay but we need to talk at lunch." Rose says walking right next to her

"Okay." Sam says w

Little does Rose know Sam is going to avoid her at lunch. Sam thinks she will hide out in Haley's classroom screw the fact that she won't be eating she will just say she forgot to do some homework and needed to finish it.

Sam thought first period took forever, but then she thought second was even longer, and that third was taking the longest to end she just wanted it to be over so she could book it to Haley's classroom before Rose saw her. As soon as the bell rang Sam ran to Haley's classroom as fast as she can. She made it to Haley's classroom without Rose seeing her once she got there she had to ask if she could stay in there.

"Umm Aunt Haley I know it's lunch time but I was wondering if I could stay in here?" Sam asks playing with the shoulder strap of her backpack

"Of course you can Sam." Haley says while she picks up her sandwich and takes a bite

"Thank you. " Sam says as she heads to a desk and sits down

"No problem. Sam aren't you going to eat anything?" Haley asks as she takes a sip of her soda

"No actually I'm not hungry I ate a lot of breakfast this morning." Sam lied figuring Haley probably knew she was lying but didn't care

"Okay. Why aren't you hanging out with Rose?" Haley asks

"**She's** not here today so I didn't want to sit by myself. " Sam lies once again knowing this time that Haley will know she's lying once fifth period comes around

After they were done talking Sam started writing in her journal but she made it look like she was doing homework, pretty soon the bell rang and Sam booked it out of Haley's room and into her fourth period class before Rose could see her. Fourth period went by pretty fast for Sam because she fell asleep and someone had to wake her up when the bell rang. She was late to Haley's class. Haley was already talking when Sam tried to come in without Haley noticing she was late but Haley noticed and stopped talking to acknowledge the fact that she was late.

"Well Sam it's very nice of you to join us." Haley says while giving her a stern look

"Sorry Haley it won't happen again" Sam says as she starts heading to her seat

"It's okay please take your seat so I can continue teaching." Haley says while she waits for Sam to sit down

Sam took her seat and Haley continued to teach. Rose was trying to get Sam's attention but Sam just kept telling Rose to stop bugging her she was trying to listen to Haley. Of course Haley noticed this but let it slide. But then Rose put a note on Sam's desk. Sam started to unfold it but then Haley came over and took it away from her and asked the two girls what her rule was about note passing.

"Sam, Rose what is my rule about note passing in class?" Haley asks as she walks back to the front of the class

"If you catch us passing notes you will take them and read them out loud to the whole class no matter what." Sam says not bothered at all considering she didn't know what the note said

"Haley please don't I'm sorry I passed the note but you don't understand you can't read it out loud" Rose begs her

"Rose you know my rule I am going to read it out loud maybe next time you won't pass notes." Haley says

"But Haley." Rose tries once again with no luck

"No buts" Haley says as she unfolds the note and starts reading it

"Come on Sam you have to talk to me. Are you not talking to me because we made out last night? I'm sorry about that but please I need to talk to you." Haley read out loud

Once Haley was done reading the note she really wish she hadn't. She looked up and saw the horrified look on Rose's face and the pissed off one on Sam's face. Sam stands up and starts yelling

"Fuck Rose why the fuck couldn't you just leave me the fuck alone today? Haley fuck you thanks a lot for everything I hate you you're a bitch." Sam screams then runs out of the classroom

Haley went into the office to get someone to watch her classroom so she could go and find Sam. The principal took over her class so that she could go and look for her. The first place she decided to look for Sam was the bathrooms but she wasn't in any of them, but then she remembered that Sam loved sitting outside by this huge tree on the grass in the front so she goes out there and of course that's where she was. She was crying and rocking back and forth Haley felt so bad that she caused this to happen but rules are rules. She goes over to Sam and sits didn't notice Haley sitting down next her, because she was sobbing and her head was on her knees while rocking back and forth. Haley hated seeing her niece like this and to think that she caused this to happen by reading the note out loud. Haley moved closer to Sam and put her arm on her back rubbing it trying to calm her. Sam's head shot up to see who was there.

"What the fuck do you want? Don't you think you have ruined my life enough today?" Sam says through her tears

"Sam I know your upset but you really need to stop cussing. I honestly didn't mean to ruin your life, besides I didn't ruin it. Trust me if I had known what that note said I wouldn't have read it out loud. Sam sweetie I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, I love you so much and it really breaks my heart seeing you so hurt and upset like this." Haley says sincerely while still rubbing her back soothingly

"Can you just take me home and we can talk about this there?" Sam asks while wiping her eyes

"Of course let me just go check you out and tell the office that I have to take you home." Haley says as she gets up

"Thank you Aunt Haley, I love you" Sam says as she gets up too

"**I** love you too." Haley says then walks towards the office

Haley walked back into the school and headed into the office. She told them that she had to take Sam home and won't be back for the rest of the day. They said that was fine and hoped everything works out for her and Sam. Haley walks back out and meets Sam by the tree then they head to Haley's car and get in they buckle their seatbelt then Haley starts driving to Sam's house. Sam didn't want to talk at all on the car ride home she was just hoping that she didn't have to talk period even when she got home. They finally arrived at the house. Haley and Sam got out of the car and headed up the front steps to the door. Sam reached out her hand to open the door and Haley noticed that it was shaking not just her hand her whole body was. Haley couldn't help but think this is because she hasn't eaten since yesterday and even when she did eat she just threw it all back up. Anyway Sam finally opened the door and both of them walked in. Brooke turned around from the couch to see who had walked in considering she wasn't expecting anyone. She was surprised to see Haley and Sam standing there, she was also a little worried considering she could tell her daughter had been crying and Haley has the it's my fault look on her face.

"Hey shouldn't you guys still be at school?" Brooke asks them

"Well something kind of happened in class today." Haley says as she walks over to the couch and sits down

"Will one of you tell me what happened?" Brooke asks as she looks in between Haley and Sam

"Mom can I please go to my room? I don't feel good plus I'm really tired." Sam asks looking at her mom with puppy dog eyes

"Sam you said once we got to your house we could talk." Haley says looking directly at her

"I know and I will talk I promise can I just got to my room and take a nap first please?" Sam asks

"Sweetie that's okay with me, But since you did tell Haley that you would talk it's also up to her." Brooke says

"Please Aunt Haley? I'll only take an hour nap." Sam says

"Okay only an hour then we will talk." Haley says

"Thank you." Sam says as she heads to her room

Once she got there she shut her door and laid down on her bed and started to cry again. Brooke and Haley could hear her crying and this concerned Brooke so much just like last night did. She HATES seeing her daughter so upset and hurt. She was getting up to go into her daughters room when the crying had stopped so she decided to sit back down on the couch with Haley and find out exactly what happened.

"Haley please tell me what happened." Brooke begs

"Okay. First thing you were right Sam did avoid Rose all day today she even came into my classroom at lunch time and asked if she could stay in there I said of course but she didn't want to talk about anything. Oh yeah by the way she didn't eat anything at lunch either she told me she had a huge breakfast which she doesn't know that I know is a lie. Anyways after lunch she booked it to her next class so she wouldn't run into Rose. Sam actually came into class late and I had to stop and wait till she sat down before I could continue while I was teaching Rose kept trying to talk to Sam, but Sam was just avoiding her and telling her she was trying to pay attention I ignored this but then Rose put a note on Sam's desk and she started to unfold it when I took it out of her hand and asked them what my rule was. Sam replied with this: If you catch us passing notes you will take them and read them out loud to the class no matter what. which is correct. Rose was begging me not to read it out loud. "Haley starts explaining but gets cut off by Brooke

"Haley please tell me you didn't." Brooke says even though she knows Haley did just by the way she looks

"Unfortunately I did and the note said: Come on Sam you have to talk to me. Are you not talking to me because we made out last night? I'm sorry about that but please I need to talk to you. After I read the note I totally wish I hadn't. I looked up to see Rose's and Sam's faces. Then Sam stood up and started yelling and cussing at both Rose and I. I wish I hadn't read that note out loud Brooke if I could I would take it back in a heartbeat I just have no clue what to do, or how to talk to her about how I feel and to make her understand. This is all my fault she feels like this Brooke." Haley finishes explaining

"Haley I understand you read the note out loud but there is nothing we can do about that now. All I know is that Sam will forgive you and in 45 minutes we will go wake her up and talk to her about this, but I think we should see if Peyton can come over and help us considering Sam talked to her first last night and trusts her, and she know what Sam is going through better than the both of us" Brooke says as she grabs for the phone

"That sounds like a great plan, but Brooke I know you understand what Sam is going through too, Since you went through it as well" Haley says while Brooke looks shocked

"Haley I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Brooke says stubbornly

"Brooke I walked in on you and Peyton one time you didn't see me but Peyton did after she saw me I just left and the next day Peyton told me not to say anything to you because you didn't want people to know and I respected that." Haley explains

"Oh okay well I'm not talking about this, I'm just going to go call Peyton" Brooke says as she gets up

"Fine, but sooner or later you'll have to face the fact that you're not over Peyton" Haley says

With that said Brooke gets up and goes in the other room and calls Peyton. She told Peyton everything that happened today with Sam and Rose and how Haley feels really bad. Peyton told Brooke that she would be there in five minutes. Peyton hated having her niece so upset and if there was anything she could do to make her less upset well she was going to do it. Five minutes later there was a knock on Brooke's door. Brooke opens the door and lets her in, they head over to the couch to were Haley is and start talking on how they are going to handle this in a half hour when they have to wake Sam up.

"So Peyton how are we going to talk to her about this situation?" Brooke asks as she sits down on the coach next to Haley

"Honestly you guys all we can really do is let her know that we are here for her whenever she needs us, and make sure that she is clear on the fact that Haley didn't mean for any of this to happen and if she knew what the note said she wouldn't have read it, because even though Haley already told her that I don't think Sam believes her." Peyton says as she sits down next to Brooke

"That's kind of what I figured. I'm also really concerned about her eating disorder. Today when she was opening the door to the house I noticed that her whole body was shaking. It could be that she was really upset or the lack of nutrition she is getting." Haley says as she voices her concern

"I kind of figured that too. I'm also really concerned about that too. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I think I'm going to ask her about it, or I was thinking Peyton can somehow ask her about it just bring it up casually at a lunch or something. She trusts you a lot, I mean she trusts me and Haley a lot to but I just feel that she might open up to you more than one of us." Brooke says

"Of course Brooke but I'm not going to do it right away because of what's happening right now she is already really stressed with try to figure out her sexuality and her confusions, But I will try and get her to tell me about it soon I promise." Peyton reassures Brooke

"Thanks , well it's been an hour I guess we should go wake Sam up. I figured we would just talk to her in her room." Brooke says as she starts to get up

"That sounds fine" Haley says as she starts to get up too

"That sounds fine with me too, let go" Peyton says as she also gets up

As Peyton, Brooke, and Haley are walking towards Sam's room. Sam is in a deep sleep on her bed dreaming. _Rose and Sam are making out passionately. Sam wraps her hands around Rose's waist to bring her as close to her as possible. Their bodies can't get any closer. Rose slowly kisses and licks Sam's jaw then she moves down to her neck. Kissing and sucking on her neck she hits Sam's pulse point and makes her moan. Rose pushes Sam down on her bed and starts taking Sam's shirt off and Sam helps her. Then Rose removes her bra and just stairs at her for a minute then kisses her slowly and then moves her way down to her chest and starts rubbing and pinching her breast. She then starts sucking on her nipple making Sam moan in pleasure and does this to the other one to giving them the same amount of attention to each breast. While she was doing that she made her way down to Sam's legs she slowly moves her hand up her thigh teasing her making her whimper. She then stops right at the hem of her jeans and traces it ever so softly. Sam begs her to stop teasing because she needs her now. Rose obeys and pulls her pants off then her underwear. Rose slowly places her hand right on her center and then starts rubbing her cilt ever so softly teasing her yet again. Rose I need you inside me now Sam tells her. Rose then enters a finger inside of her and starts moving it in and out, Making Sam moan. _The three adults enter Sam's room and they hear her moaning then all of a sudden they hear her scream in her sleep, "Oh god Rose fuck me harder, faster." Peyton walks over to Sam to wake her up as the other two just stand there not knowing what to say about what Sam just said. Peyton was shaking Sam when she started talking again. "Rose oh my fucking god I'm cumming" and then Peyton got her to wake up. Sam looks at Peyton and then at Haley and Brooke who just have Smiles on their faces.

"Sweetie you were talking in your sleep" Peyton tells her

"Shit." Sam says as she looks down

"Brooke Haley if you don't mind can I talk to Sam alone for a couple of minutes?" Peyton asks the two other adults

"Of course" Brooke says as she starts walking out of the room

"Yeah. " Haley says as she too walks out of the room

Haley and Brooke stepped outside Sam's room to leave the two of them to talk about Sam's dream. Once Brooke and Haley where out of Sam's room, Peyton sat down on Sam's bed. Sam moves really close to Peyton and lays her head down on her lap. Peyton thought this was so cute, she started playing with Sam's hair, just letting Sam lie there for a couple of minutes before they started to talk. It had been about 2 minutes since Sam had laid her head down on Peyton's lap so Peyton started to talk.

"Sam you know I'm here for you whenever you need me right?" Peyton asks her

"Yeah, I know" Sam says

"Okay, well do you want to talk about your dream? Maybe how you felt if you felt anything?" Peyton asks her as she continues to play with her hair

"I don't know this is so embarrassing." Sam says

"Sam it's okay I've been through this and trust me I wish I had someone who could of helped me out while I was figuring everything out, lucky for you, you have me, and your mom because she understands too." Peyton says

"I know and I'm really grateful for that but it's just really hard for me to explain this when I don't even understand why it's happening." Sam explains

"I understand completely, but sweetie its happening because obviously you really like Rose." Peyton says

"I know I do and that's what I don't understand. I don't understand how I can like my best friend. I don't understand how she can make me feel the way she does nobody has ever had that effect on me before and it scares the crap out of me." Sam explains

"It's completely normal to feel this way. Trust me I felt this exact same way when I started liking your mom more than a friend" Peyton says

"When I woke up from the dream I was so turned on from it. It was as if it was actually happening." Sam whispers as she buried her head in Peyton's lap because she was so embarrassed

"And that's okay that you felt that way it's totally natural. Okay I think we've talked enough about it I can see you're getting uncomfortable but if you ever do want to talk about anything like this you know where to find me." Peyton says

"Okay thank you Aunt Peyton" Sam says

"Well we should get Haley and your mom back in here so we can actually talk about what we came in here for." Peyton says as Sam sits up so she can get up to get the two other adults

"Okay." Sam says

Peyton walked out of Sam's room and into the living room to find Haley and Brooke sitting on the couch talking waiting for Peyton to come and get them. When Brooke looked up she saw Peyton walking over to them and she knew that it was time for them to go in and talk to her about the outburst in class and the note, so all three of them walk into Sam's room. Brooke sits on one side of the bed next to Sam and Peyton sits on the other, Haley grabs Sam's desk chair and brings it close to the bed and sits down. Brooke started to talk but Sam cut her off because she had something to say to Haley.

"Aunt Haley I'm really sorry I cussed in your classroom. I'm also really sorry I called you a bitch and told you that I hated you, I don't hate you I love you and you are not a bitch at all. I understand you had to read the note because that's the rules even if I am your niece you can't give me special treatment at school." Sam says as she leans over and hugs Haley

"Thank you Sam, I really appreciate it. I am really sorry I read the note out loud and I mean it if I knew what it said I wouldn't have read it, I would of given both of you detention or something." Haley says as she hugs Sam back

"I believe you. I was madder at Rose then you, why the heck can't she just leave me alone right now? So I can figure this entire thing out." Sam says frustrated

"I think Rose is really scared that she screwed up with you and that she might lose you as a best friend." Peyton says

"I hope she doesn't think that I would never not be friends with Rose. She's the only best friend I have actually really had in my life besides Jack. I really just want to figure out if I want to be more then friends with her or just stay the same." Sam explains

"Sweetie I see the way you two look at each other and I can tell you from where I'm standing she likes you so much that it's probably killing her just to be friends with you. I also see it in your eyes that you want more than a friendship with her but you are afraid of getting hurt. You don't want her to turn out to be like everyone else in your past that has let you down, but knowing how much she likes you I really think she would never hurt you." Brooke explains what she thinks

"I know… not that any of you would think this about me but I care about what other people think about me. I just don't want to be made fun of, and if I take things to the next level with Rose I think I'm going to be the center of attention and name calling. I just can't deal with that, no matter how strong people think I am, I'm not a put on a front for everyone besides you guys because you're my family and would never make fun of me." Sam explains

"Aww Sam you know that I am always there for you at school no matter what happens. Even if I have a class you can come in and just take a seat without me asking any questions and I will be fine with it because I would know that you just needed to get away from everything." Haley tells her

"Thank you Aunt Haley." Sam says

"Sam you do know that you have to apologize to Rose right? And you can't avoid her forever." Brooke says seriously

"I know mom, I will tomorrow I promise." Sam says

"Okay well I think this talk is over plus it's almost dinner time and I'm tired so I'm just got to order Pizza." Brooke tells her

"Okay you don't have to order a big one unless Peyton and or Haley are staying because I'm not hungry. I think I ate too much at lunch." Sam lies and Haley just stares at Sam because she knows she is lying and Sam was just hoping Haley wouldn't say anything

"Are you sure Sweetie? " Brooke asks

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm just going to write in my journal." Sam says as she gets up to get her journal

"Okay, well we will leave you alone now" Brooke says as she, Haley and Peyton get up and head out of the room closing the door

Once outside Sam's room Brooke asked if any of them wanted to stay for dinner and Haley said that she had to go but invited Brooke and Peyton over to her house tomorrow for dinner. With That Haley said goodbye to them and walked out of the door. Brooke looked over at Peyton and asked her if she wanted to stay and Have dinner with her, Peyton said sure. So Brooke ordered a pizza and while they were waiting for it they started talking about Brooke's new clothing line. The pizza came about a half hour later and they sat in the living room eating while watching T.V. and talking about a lot of things but mostly on how concerned they are about Sam's eating disorder and how it seems to be getting worse. Meanwhile Sam was in her room writing in her food journal that everyone else thinks is just her personal journal, it read:

12/12/13

I stepped on the scale today and I saw that I have gained three pounds. I look fat and disgusting I have no clue how anyone could even bare to look at me considering how gross I look. I am not going to eat for three days and I'm going to start going running after school. I just can't bear to look like this anymore every time I look in the mirror I am disgusted at what I see its peer fat and grossness.

Peyton and Brooke had finished eating and talking and Peyton was about to leave but she wanted to go in and say goodbye to Sam first. She walked into Sam's room to see that she was asleep with her journal facing upwards to where you could read the words; Peyton had no intention on reading them at all. She picked up the journal and went to close it when she saw the first two lines and she couldn't help but read the rest of it. Peyton had tears in her eyes as she finished reading the entree that Sam had made today. She brings it out to Brooke and explains to her that she didn't mean to read it but happened to by mistake. Brooke takes it and reads it and just starts crying she has no clue how to help her daughter to make her realize that she is not fat at all or disgusting and what she is doing to her body isn't only hurting herself but is hurting everyone else who loves and cares about her. Peyton decides to stay for a little bit to comfort her friend. She just sits down on the couch and Brooke lays her head on Peyton's shoulder and just cries. Peyton just sits there and plays with Brooke's hair letting her know that she's there for her if she wants to talk. About an hour later Brooke was finally okay and Peyton decided to stay the night to comfort Brooke. So the both of them head into Brooke's room and change into PJS and then get into bed. Brooke cuddles up real close to Peyton and lays her head on her chest and mumbles an I love you then falls asleep. Peyton kisses Brookes head and then falls asleep too.

**A/N: There you have it chapter 4. I really hope people are enjoying this story if you could please review even if it's just one sentence that would be great. I'm going to work on the next chapter right now so it should be up soon.**


	5. DYKE!

**Hidden Secrets are Sure to Come Out**

**Chapter 5: DYKE!**

It was the next day and Brooke woke up next to a warm body and she couldn't remember who it was. She looked next to her and saw that it was Peyton, and then she remembered everything that happened last night and why Peyton was asleep in her bed. Brook then looked at her clock and saw that it was already 7 o'clock, Brooke got up carefully making sure she didn't wake Peyton up and went straight to Sam's room to wake her up, but to Brooke's surprise Sam was already up and getting dressed this impressed Brooke a lot. Sam was all ready when Haley came to pick her up for school. Brooke tried getting her to eat something but of course Sam didn't want to and made up an excuse. Brooke just left it at that and watched as Haley and Sam walked out the door. As soon as they were gone Brooke went into her room to get ready for work. Brooke went into her bathroom and took a shower and came out of the bathroom in just a towel and to Brooke's surprise Peyton was awake in bed.

"Good morning Brooke do you feel better this morning?" Peyton asks her as she yawns

"Morning Peyton, kind of not really though I can't stop worrying about Sam" Brooke says as she walks over to her dress and grabs a bra and undies

"I know me either, It seems like she's getting worse, tonight if you want after dinner I'll take her out for a bit and try to talk to her" Peyton says as she gets out of bed and stretches

"Thank you Peyton that would be great, so what do you have planned for today?" Brooke says and asks as she drops her towel not caring because Peyton has seen her before

"Uh just going to work at the studio and having lunch with Summer" Peyton says as she stares at Brooke's body because if she is being honest with herself she isn't over Brooke

"Cool well I have to get going to work, can you lock up when you leave?" Brooke asks as she walks over to Peyton and gives her a hug

"Of course I can have fun at work" Peyton says as she hugs her back

"I will" Brooke says as she walks out of her room and grabs her purse and then heads out of the house and to work

While Sam and Haley where in the car on their way to school Sam started talking which surprised Haley a lot.

"Aunt Haley do I really have to go to school today?" Sam asks as she is fiddling with her hands

"Of course you do sweetie. Why don't you want to?" Haley asks looking over at her for a brief second

"Because of what happened yesterday I'm just afraid of what everyone is going to be thinking and saying to me." Sam tells her

"Sam you can't worry about that stuff, If people make fun of you that's just because they are immature." Haley tells her

"I know but still, I'm also worried about talking to Rose and apologizing to her about how I acted yesterday." Say tells her

"Sam everything is going to be fine, I promise." Haley says

"Aunt Haley how can you be sure of that? You don't know what the kids are like now a days I saw how they reacted to Rose when people found out she was gay. It was horrible; I just can't deal with it right now I have a lot of other problems on my mind." Sam says really wishing she hadn't said the last part because she knew the questions would be coming

"Like what Sam?" Haley asks as she parks the car

"Never mind can we just forget I mentioned it?" Sam asks her

"Sure anyways we are here. So I'll see you fifth period and any other time if you need me okay?" Haley says as she starts getting out of the car

"Okay bye Aunt Haley." Sam says

With that Sam got out of the car and started walking towards the school. Haley was walking right behind her wanting to make sure that she was going to be okay for a while, besides Haley's classroom passes Sam's locker so she has an excuse on why she was behind her. Sam was slowly walking towards her locker when she saw a whole bunch of kids standing around it, when Sam came towards them and was trying to get through the crowed a lot of kids were yelling "Fag", "Dyke", "Lesbo" There was nothing Sam could do to make them shut up. She tried so hard not to cry then when she got to her locker she saw what everyone else was staring at. Spray painted in black on her locker was the word DYKE. Haley saw the crowd and heard the name calling so she quickly made her way through all the teenagers to find what was written on Sam's locker. Sam was just standing there shacking uncontrollably. Haley gently put her hand on Sam which made her jump but when she realized it was Haley she just wrapped her arms around her and started crying and while she was crying she asked if she could take her home. Haley said she had to call Brooke to see if that was okay with her but Haley would only be able to drop her off because she had to get back to school. Haley called Brooke and she said that it was fine but she would have to call Peyton and see if she could go over to the house and just stay with Sam because Brooke didn't want Sam to be alone in the state that she is in. When Brooke was on the phone with Peyton, Peyton agreed to go over to her house but she would be able to be there for at least 45 minutes Brooke said that was fine. So Haley took Sam and drove her home there was no talking on the ride to her house except for when Sam was getting out of the car to go inside.

"Thank you Aunt Haley, I'll see you tonight for dinner." Sam says as she starts getting out of the car

"Okay, I will see you then. " Haley says as she waits for Sam to walk into the house then she drives off

Sam walks into the house and shuts the door, she doesn't bother to lock it because she knows Peyton's coming over and she didn't feel like having to get the door. She started pacing back and forth in the kitchen because she really wanted to eat but she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop for a while, the temptation got to her and she finally just gave in. She goes into the cabinet and grabs Oreos and 3 other bags of cookies then she goes into the freezer and grabs the ice cream that Brooke had just bought yesterday. She opens all the bags of cookies and opens the ice cream. She then just starts shoving food in her mouth uncontrollably. Peyton was actually able to get to Brooke's house a lot sooner then she thought. She goes to the front door and opens it because knowing Sam she probably didn't lock it. As soon as Peyton had walked into the house her heart felt like it just broke seeing the image in front of her. Seeing a broken girl just shoving food into her mouth without even stopping and not caring either. Peyton walked over to Sam and put a hand on her shoulder; Sam turned around and saw Peyton standing there. Sam couldn't help but think she was screwed but one way or another she was going to purge if she had to do it at the sink in front of Peyton she would. She kind of figured that her family has figured it out that's why they keep trying to stop her from going to the bathroom but she doesn't care anymore.

"Hey Peyton you're her early." Sam says as she swallows the last of the food that was in her mouth

"Hey, I know I finished earlier then I thought I would." Peyton says

"Oh well I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Sam says as she starts to walk away but is stopped by Peyton's voice

"Sam can you actually come and sit down I need to talk to you then you can go to the bathroom." Peyton says

"No I need to go to the bathroom like NOW. After I get back you can talk to me." Sam says

"Sam there's no way in hell I am letting you go to the bathroom for a while after what I just saw. I know you have an eating disorder and I'm just trying to help you." Peyton says getting frustrated with her

"I don't need help I just need to go to the bathroom now." Sam says as she tries to go to the bathroom but Peyton quickly blocks her

"Fine have it your way I won't go to the bathroom." Sam says as she goes to the sink

Once she is at the sink she turns the water on, and shoves her figure down her throat until she gags and puke comes up. She keeps doing this until nothing else comes up, but this time she was actually throwing blood up and this scarred Sam a lot because it's never happened before. Peyton just stares at Sam in complete shock that she gave up on trying to hide it from her and just threw up in front of her. Sam was hoping Peyton hadn't seen the blood but of course she did. Peyton figured that today was the day she was going to talk to Sam about her eating disorder considering they had all day and nothing better to do. Sam was still standing in front of the sink, rinsing out her mouth trying to get the bitter taste to go away. Peyton was still just standing there shocked that Sam had just thrown up in front of her, she was speechless and had no clue how she was going to handle this but she knew she had to. Since Sam had already thrown up she figured she would be allowed to go to her room now, but that wasn't the case at all, Peyton stopped her and told her they needed to talk now.

"Sam where do you think you are going?" Peyton asks a she has a hold of her arm

"To my room." Sam replies as she tries to get out of Peyton's hold

"The hell you are. After what I just saw you do you really think you can just go to your room and avoid talking about this?" Peyton asks very seriously

"Yeah, I didn't do anything wrong." Sam says

"Sam you just binged & purged." Peyton says

"Just leave it alone okay?" Sam asks as she tries to leave again but Peyton just grabs her arm again and keeps a hold of it

"No, I am not going to just leave this alone Sam. You are hurting yourself not to mention everyone else who loves and cares about you." Peyton says as her grip on Sam's arm loosens a little bit

"I promise I won't do it again now can I please go to my room?" Sam asks getting very annoyed

"Sam we both know that you are not going to be able to stop on your own." Peyton tells her

"Yes I can now please Aunt Peyton just drop it." Sam says getting more and more frustrated

"No! Sam what started your eating disorder?" Peyton asks her with that question Sam just froze there remembering all the horrible things that happened to her when she was 13 then she starts crying

"Sam what's wrong?" Peyton asks her move closer to her to try and comfort her

"I can't stay here." Sam says through her crying as she runs out the door

Sam was so upset she forgot to put shoes on. Sam has no idea where she was going but she just kept running and running until she found herself at her mom's shop. She ran inside, once she got inside she saw that her mom was on the phone. Brooke was on the phone with Peyton, she had called as soon as Sam ran out the door and has been on the phone since explaining everything that happened from the time she walked in the door to the time Sam ran out. Brooke looked up when she heard the bell and told Peyton that Sam was here and that she should come down here so all three of them can talk she would just close the shop for about an hour. Once Brooke hung up the phone Sam instantly ran to her mom still crying and hugged her for dear life.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Brooke asks very concerned

"I uh I ca-can't I don't know." Sam stutters out while still crying

"Come on sweetie yes you can." Brooke says rubbing her back soothingly

"Mom can I just go in the back?" Sam ask still crying

"Sure but Peyton is on her way here then all three of us are going to talk."

Sam walked into the back room and sat on the floor. She couldn't stop thinking about all the things that had happened at that foster home. She started shaking really badly and couldn't stop crying. Pretty soon Peyton arrived at the store and Brooke went over to the door and locked it and put the close sign up. They walked into the back room to see Sam on the ground hugging her knees as tight as she could rocking back and forth and crying uncontrollably. Brooke felt as though she was in as much pain as her daughter was. Peyton was shocked to see Sam in the state she was in. Both of them walked over to Sam and sat down next to her, one on each side of her. Brooke was rubbing Sam's back telling her that everything would be okay. Sam just collapsed into Brookes lap sobbing really hard not able to talk or do anything else besides cry. Peyton was now rubbing Sam's back while Brooke was playing with her hair trying to calm her down.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Brooke asks while playing with her hair

"I can't tell you." Sam says while still crying

"Come on Sam you can tell me anything and you know that." Brooke says still playing with her hair

"Mom can you just make everything from my past go away? All the memories just everything that happened before I met you." Sam asks trying to get around telling her what's wrong while she's still crying a little bit

"Aw Sweetie I really wish I could, I want nothing more than you to be happy, okay and most importantly safe and healthy." Brooke says

"As long as I'm with you I am safe and healthy, and hopefully I'll be okay soon." Sam says while the last of her tears roll down her face

"Sam you know that you aren't healthy right now" Peyton says while she is still rubbing soothing patterns on her back

"Yes I am" Sam says wiping the tears from her eyes

"Sam you have an eating disorder, which isn't healthy at all and we all know that you know that. But Sam I have a couple of question, can I ask you them?" Brooke tells her then asks her

"Yeah." Sam says

"How old were you when you developed your ED?" Brooke asks her

"13" Sam whispers hoping no one would hear her but they did

"So you have had it for 3 years?" Brooke asks

"Yeah" Sam whispers

"Sam can I ask you some questions too?" Peyton asks her

"Uh sure" Sam whispers

"Sam how many times a day do you throw up?" Peyton asks her

"I don't know" Sam whispers

"Sam you do know, please tell us." Brooke tells her

"3-5 times a day" Sam whispers while she starts crying again

"How many times a week do you binge & purge?" Peyton asks her still rubbing her back

"It all depends; can we stop with the questions now please?" Sam whispers while she is crying

"How does it all depend?" Brooke asks her still playing with her hair

"It just does." Sam whispers while crying

"Sam today when you threw up right in front of me I saw that you actually threw up blood, have you ever done that before?" Peyton asks and you can tell she's concerned

"no." Sam whispers while she's still crying

"Sam what happened to cause you to develop an eating disorder?" Brooke asks at that question Sam just froze and memories come back. Sam started shaking really badly and tried to talk but couldn't

"I uh I um" Sam tries to talk but can't. Brooke was trying to hold on to Sam to make her stop shaking but this just caused Sam to freak out even more since she was remembering everything

"STOP DON'T HURT ME, GET THE FUCK OFF ME PLEASE JUST STOP!" Sam screams as she tries to get out of Brooke's arms

"Sam sweetie calm down it's just me, nobody's going to hurt you I promise." Brooke says and that snapped Sam out of it and she just clung to her mom life her life depended on it

"I can't talk about this anymore; can we please talk about something else?" Sam asks while crying

"Sam sweetie I know this must be hard for you, but in order for us to help we need to know what happened." Brooke says

"I uh he uh…I can't" Sam stutters out while whipping her eyes but tears keep falling

"Come on Sam yes you can, nobody is going to hurt you I'm right here." Brooke tells her

"Can I go get some fresh air?" Sam asks while trying really hard to stop crying

"Sure, just stay right in front of the store, because we aren't done talking about this we have all day." Brooke says as she watches Sam leave

With that Sam got up from where she was and walked to the front of the store then out the door. She turned around to make sure that Brooke and Peyton weren't coming to the front of the store, and when she realized they weren't she put her iPod in and started running as fast as she could away from Cloths over Bros. Meanwhile Brooke and Peyton where still in the back and they were talking.

"Brooke you okay?" Peyton asks her as she scoots closer to her and hugs her

"Yeah, I'm just really worried about her with everything that's going on." Brooke says as she leans into the hug

"I know so am I, we just have to keep letting her know that we are here for her and she can talk to us about anything." Peyton says

"I know I just have a feeling that something really horrible happened to her in one of her foster homes when she was 13 which caused her to have an eating disorder, and want to know what it is so I can help her." Brooke says as she wipes a couple of tears away

"aww sweetie I know, I think we should go and get her and try to continue to talk to her." Peyton says as she gets up

"Yeah okay" Brooke says as she gets up too

Brooke walks outside the door to get Sam but doesn't see her anywhere near the store at all. She goes in to tell Peyton that Sam isn't here and they start looking for her. They called Haley and told her everything that happened from the time Peyton walked into Brooke's house and when they saw that Sam wasn't in front of the store. They asked if she had seen her and if she does to call one of them to let them know.

Sam found that she ran to the high school she really didn't understand why but she figured it was better than being at Brooke's store and having to talk about her foster home when she was 13. She noticed it was lunch time so she headed over to the table her and Rose always sit at and she finds her sitting there by herself. As soon as Sam walked over there her phone rang she looked at it to see that it was Brooke so she hit the ignore button. Sam sits down at the table and starts talking to Rose.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you yesterday." Sam says as she sits down right next to rose

"Hey, its okay I completely understand. The kiss freaked you and I'm sorry." Rose says as she looks at Sam

"No its that um…it's just I really do like you and I don't want to ruin are friendship." Sam says while keeping eye contact

"Wait…What? You do like me?" Rose asks surprised

"Yeah, I really do…this is just all so new to me." Sam says

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that. I really like you too. I know this all new to you, and if you just want to stay friends I'm fine with it." Rose says as she takes a sip of her drink

"I can't just be friends with you I like you way too much. If we do this I just want to take things slow if that's okay." Sam tells her

"As long as I am with you anything's okay." Rose says as she side hugs Sam

"That's really good to hear." Sam says as she hugs Rose back

"Not that I don't mind or anything but why are you at school I thought Haley took you home this morning?" Rose asks her

"She did…But Peyton and Brooke was questioning me about shit I don't need to talk about. So I asked to go outside and started to run and found myself here. But Haley can't find out because I know Brooke has called her." Sam says

"I think that's kind of to late…Haley's walking over here and she doesn't look to happy." Rose says

"Fuck whatever you do, don't leave me here alone even if she asks you to please." Sam begs

"Okay I won't I promise, I will do anything for you just remember that." Rose says

"I know and that is one thing I love about you." Sam says as she kisses her cheek

Meanwhile while Sam and Rose were talking Haley was in her classroom and got a phone call from Brooke explaining everything that has happened today and asked if she sees Sam to call either her or Peyton to let them know. After Haley gets off the phone she looks out her window and she sees Sam sitting there talking to Rose. So she gets up and walks out to the courtyard and heads over to their table and as she gets there she hears Sam say "I know and that is one thing I love about you" so Haley decides to question Sam about that to make her appearance known.

"What do you love about Rose Sam?" Haley asks her as she stands right in front of the two girls

"Um Nothing Haley." Sam says as she rings her hands together

"Okay then, well Rose do you mind if I talk to Sam alone for a couple of minutes?" Haley asks Rose

"Can't you talk to her later I mean don't you take her home after school?" Rose says even though she knows Sam isn't supposed to be here

"Rose please, she isn't supposed to be at school right now and I need to talk to her alone now so please can you let me do that?" Haley asks her

"If what you need to talk to me about is what Brooke and Peyton were talking to me about then I don't want to hear it…plus Rose isn't going anywhere you kind of interrupted or conversation so can you leave?" Sam says and asks

"No I will not leave, until I get some answers." Haley says

"Fine if you won't leave I will, I don't have to stay here you signed me out this morning. Since I know you're going to call Brooke let her know that I'll see her at your house for dinner." Sam says as she hugs Rose then gets up

"Sam you aren't leaving." Haley says as she grabs a hold of her forearm

"Rose I'll call you at 3 O'clock to let you know where I am so we can talk more okay?" Sam asks Rose as she shakes Haley's hand off of her

"Okay….Bye." Rose says as she watches Sam walk away

With that said Sam walks out of the school and just starts walking not knowing where she is going to go. Then she just decides to go back home and wait for Rose. Meanwhile at the school Haley is shocked at the way Rose talked to her and she was going to have a conversation about that with her.

"Rose why were you acting like that?" Haley asks

"Like what?" Rose asks playing dumb

"Disrespectful and defiant, you usually do what I ask you to even when we aren't at school, I've never heard you talk to me like that before." Haley says as her hands are on her hips

"Well I am sorry Sam and I where kind of having a really important conversation and you kind of interrupted it." Rose says as she takes the last bite of her lunch

"Sorry, but I really needed to talk to her. Her ED is getting worse and everyone is just really concerned about her." Haley says

"I'm really sorry I didn't know, but I also promised her I wouldn't leave her with you, because she looked upset when I told her you were coming." Rose says

"I understand that. Well the bell is about to ring you better get to class." Haley says as she starts to walk away

"Okay see you fifth period" Rose says as she gets up and throws her trash away and heads to class

The last two periods for Rose went by really slowly because she couldn't wait till she got the call from Sam to find out where she was so they could hang out. Meanwhile Haley called Brooke fourth period since it was her free period, and told her that she was at the school but got pissed off at her and told her she would just see everyone at her house for dinner and left. After Brooke hung up the phone she told Peyton but they still didn't stop looking for her but it seems like they looked everywhere so they thought. It was finally three O'clock and the last bell rang at school. As soon as the bell rang Rose took her phone out waiting for Sam's phone call. After about a minute Sam called and told her where she was and to meet her there. Rose hung up the phone and Haley was right next to her.

"HeyRose I know you just hung up with Sam and I really need to know where she is." Haley says calmly

"Haley you're going to hate me but I'm not telling you, I know you are concerned about her but if something happens I will call you okay?" Rose says

"No that's not okay Rose I need to know where she is now." Haley says getting fustrated

"Sorry got to go." Rose says and then starts running

With that said Rose started running as fast as she can away from Haley hoping that Haley wouldn't be able to follow her. Haley got into her car and tried to follow her but by the time Haley got in her car Rose was already gone. But just to be safe she kept running as fast as she could until she reached Sam's house she rang the doorbell and waited for Sam to open the door.

"Hey Baby come in." Sam says as she steps aside to let her in

"Hey Hottie thanks." Rose says as she walks into the house and drops her bag by the front door

Once Rose was inside Sam shut and locked the door. They both started walking towards Sam's room. Once inside her room Sam shuts the door even though no one is home. Then they get on to Sam's bed and get comfortable. Sam is sitting with her legs under her and is facing Rose. Rose is sitting facing Sam with her legs under her as well. Then they start talking.

"So did Haley give you any trouble when I left?" Sam asks her

"Yeah, but whatever, So what do you want to do?" Rose asks her

"I thought we could just talk and hang out." Sam says as she changes positions and lays down still facing Rose

"That's totally fine with me." Rose says as she as well lays down facing Sam

"So how was school today?" Sam asks her

"Okay I guess, wish you were there. Haley kept bugging me though." Rose says

"I'm sorry about that. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are over reacting on things and I just can't deal with them right now." Sam says as she scoots closer to Rose

"I totally understand, if you want I can go over to Haley's with you." Rose says as she takes Sam's hand in hers and rubs circles on the back of her thumb

"That's okay, if they try to talk to me about that I will just walk out of the house and come over to yours if that's okay." Sam says as her eyes flutter loving the feeling of what Rose is doing

"Yeah that's perfectly fine with me; you know you're always welcome at my house." Rose says

"I know and that's another thing I love about you, you are always willing to help me no matter what." Sam says as she looks at Rose's eyes then her lips just wanting to kiss them

"Aww thanks Sam." Rose says as she looks at Sam

"I know I said I wanted things between us to move slowly, but I really want to kiss you right now." Sam says as she moves even closer to Rose so their bodies are touching

"Really?" Rose asks as she moves in closer to Sam

"You sure?" Rose asks sending chills down Sam as she feels Rose's hot breath on her face

"I'mpositive." Sam says as she leans in even closer

With that Rose leaned in and placed her lips onto Sam's. There kiss started out slow and passionate. Then Rose runs her tongue over Sam's lips asking for entrance and she is given it. Their tongues battle for dominance. Both their hands are roaming all over each other's bodies. Rose bites down gently on Sam's lip and then sucks on it and that gets a moan out of Sam. Rose moves her hands under Sam's shirt in the back and rubs the bare skin there getting another moan out of Sam.

Meanwhile Brooke and Peyton decided that it would be a good idea to go and check the house just to see if Sam was there. When they walked in the house they saw Rose's bag so they knew both of them where in Sam's room probably. Peyton decided she would be the one to go get Sam and tell Rose that she had to leave. Peyton walked into the room and was happy and upset at what she was seeing. She saw Sam and Rose laying down making out on Sam's bed. She was happy because Sam finally told Rose how she felt but she was also upset because Sam was supposed to be with her and Brooke. So Peyton says Sam's name and they both pull apart and look up embarrassed at Peyton and Brooke who just showed up at the door in time to see them making out.

"Rose I think you need to leave." Peyton says

"Peyton you're not my mom and she's not leaving." Sam says with an attitude

"Samantha watch your attitude. I think it's definitely time for Rose to leave seeing as you were supposed to still be with me and Peyton, but instead you were here making out." Brooke says

"Why so you can force me to talk about shit that happened to me that made me throw my food up? Well guess what I don't care what you want I'm not talking about it and Rose isn't leaving" Sam says

"Now Sam please cut the attitude and just do as I say." Brooke says getting frustrated

"Rose isn't leaving and I'm not talking about it why the FUCK can't you understand that?" Sam says getting upset

"Sam don't cuss at your mother like that. We just want to talk to you and I'm happy to do it whether Rose leaves or not so it's up to you." Peyton says just as frustrated as Brooke

"Peyton's right I'll talk about it with her here, so what's it going to be Sam?" Brooke asks her

"Well Rose isn't leaving unless I leave, and if you insist on talking about my past then we will leave and I won't go to Haley's for dinner." Sam says very upset

"Why is it so important for you guys to talk to Sam about this anyways? Can't you tell that it's upsetting her and doesn't want to bring it up?" Rose says as she rubs Sam's back since they are sitting up now

"Rose we totally get that, but if you saw what I saw today then you pretty much would be doing the same thing." Peyton says and you can tells she's concerned

"Peyton leave it the fuck alone. I told you I would quit doing it so can you just stop?" Sam says very pissed off now

"No Sam I can't because I know for a fact that you can't stop on your own and I want to help you." Peyton says

"Sam what happened when you were 13?" Brooke asks her and Sam stiffens so Rose wraps her arms around her

"Please stop asking me that." Sam says as she tries not to start crying

"Not until you tell me so I can help you move past it, Please sweetie just tell me." Brooke says

"Sam we just care about you." Peyton says

"I know you care, but I've been dealing with it on my own for the past 3 years and I can keep doing it." Sam says wiping a tear away that fell down

"Not very well Sam, we just don't want you to have to deal with it on your own anymore." Brooke says

"I'm really tired can I just take a nap before we go to Haley's please? I'll talk about it later no arguing if I can just go to sleep now for an hour." Sam says and asks

"Sam can we talk about it for 15 minutes then you can go to sleep for 45 minutes?" Brooke asks her

"Mom please I'm just so tired I can't think straight." Sam says and it's the truth

"I'm okay with it if Peyton is because this concerns her as much as it does you and me." Brooke says

"Peyton please? I promise I'll talk about it with no arguing." Sam asks and says

"Okay Sam just an hour." Peyton says

"Thank you, also I know you wanted Rose to leave but I really don't feel like being alone can she stay in here till I fall asleep please?" Sam asks

"Sure sweetie, but no making out or anything just sleeping." Brooke says

"Thank you mom" Sam says

Brooke and Peyton made their way out of the room. Once they were out of the room Sam laid down on her bed and Rose lays down next to her just to comfort her because she could tell Sam was really upset still. After about 10 minutes Sam was finally asleep and Rose left the room. Rose was about to walk out the front door when Brooke stopped her.

"Hey Rose can you come here me and Peyton want to talk to you?" Brooke says and asks

"Sure." Rose says as she walks into the living room where both of the adults were and she sits down on the chair next to the couch

"Rose why didn't you listen to me and Brooke earlier?" Peyton asks

"Sam didn't want me to leave, and I felt that she needed me here so I stayed." Rose says very nervous because she's never disobeyed them before

"Rose that's great that you want to be here for Sam, but we really need to find out what happened so we can help her and we honestly don't think she would tell us while you were here so that's why she insisted that you stayed." Brooke says

"I'm sorry you guys….All of this is my fault though and I just feel really bad so I just want to help her the way she wants to be helped." Rose says

"How is all of this your fault?" Peyton asks her

"I'm the one that kissed her, passed her the note, plus I'm the one that outed her about having an eating disorder." Rose says

"Rose you did the right thing on telling Haley about her ED we needed to know. About the kiss and note you guys already worked all of that out." Peyton says

Sam was still in her room sleeping but she was having a nightmare about one of the things that had happened to her when she was 13. _One of her foster brothers came into her room without knocking on it and pushed Sam down onto her bed telling her how pretty and beautiful she was. He started to kiss her and then move down her neck Sam tried getting away but he was too heavy for her to move him. He started touching her boobs._ As soon as that happened in her dream Sam screamed really loud STOP GET OFF ME DON'T. GET OFF ME! Brooke, Peyton, and Rose all heard this. Rose thought this would be a good time to leave so they could try and get Sam to talk. Peyton and Brooke went running into Sam's room. When they got there they saw her hugging her knees rocking back and forth. Brooke ran over to her and sat on the bed and rubbed her back telling her that she would be okay that no one can hurt her. Sam immediately sunk her head into her mom and started crying even harder. Peyton sat down next to Sam on the other side of her. Brooke and Peyton tried to get Sam to tell them what her dream was about.

"Sam sweetie its okay it was just a bad dream no one can hurt you." Brooke says as she rubs Sam's back and she just sits there crying not being able to speak

"I know this going to be hard Sam but can you tell us what the dream was about?" Peyton asks her

"I uh c-can't" Sam cries as she looks over at the clock trying to avoid this conversation and see's that they actually have to go to Haley's now

"Its 5:45 aren't we supposed be at Haley's at 6?" Sam asks while still crying

"Yes we are so how about you get ready and we will meet you down stairs in 5 minutes." Brooke says

"Oh and Sam don't forget that after dinner we are going to talk like you promised us." Peyton says

"Okay." Sam says still crying just a little

Peyton and Brooke walked out of Sam's room and went down stairs to wait for Sam so they could get to Haley's house. Sam was in her bathroom cleaning her face off so Haley wouldn't be able to tell that she was crying, she really didn't feel like going but knew she wouldn't be allowed to stay home alone. She grabbed her iPod and headed down stairs. Once Sam was down stairs all three of them headed out the front door and got into Brooke's car. Sam put her headphones in so she didn't have to talk or hear the conversation that was going on. Pretty soon they were at Haley's house and they all got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Brooke asked Sam to take out her headphones but she didn't listen, if Sam had to be there she was going to listen to her music most of the night. Haley opened the door and let the girls in. Sam immediately went over to the coach and just sat there not making a sound or even saying hi to Haley. Brooke and Peyton walk into the house and Haley gestures for them to go in the kitchen so they can talk while getting dinner ready.

"Haley where is Jamie and Nathan tonight?" Brooke asks her

"Oh there having a guy's night with Lucas" Haley says

"Oh cool" Peyton says

"Yeah so I see you guys found Sam. Where was she?" Haley asks them as she chops the veggies

"In her room making out with Rose" Peyton says

"Umm okay I'm happy for them but I know that's not what she was supposed to be doing. Is that why she's not talking to anyone?" Haley asks

"No she's not talking because we keep trying to get her to tell us what happened to her when she was 13 and she keeps avoiding it. But she promised us after dinner that she would talk about it little does she know we're talking about it here." Brooke says

"Well that should be interesting I'm not one of her favorite people right now." Haley says

"None of us are the only person she seems to want to be around her is Rose unless she is crying about bad memories then she will hug and bury her head into Brooke." Peyton says

"Yeah today after we found her in her room after arguing for a long time we let her take a nap but she wanted Rose to stay with her until she fell asleep." Brooke says

"That's weird. Anyways dinners ready, who wants to go tell Sam?" Haley says and asks

"I guess I will, even though I know she's going to say she's not hungry. We read her journal yesterday and it said she wasn't going to eat for three days. But I'm going to make her eat she can't keep doing this." With that said Peyton walks over to Sam and taps her on the shoulder. Sam takes her headphones out and looks at Peyton

"What?" Sam asks

"Dinners ready let's go eat." Peyton says

"I'm not hungry, I'm perfectly fine right here." Sam says

"Sam I don't care that you say you are not hungry because I'm pretty sure you are since you didn't eat at all yesterday and what you ate today you threw up, and you are eating dinner with us so get up and go to the table." Peyton says with her hands on her hips

"No! I'm not hungry and I'm not going to the table to sit with you guys." Sam says and puts her headphones back in her ears, Peyton pissed at what Sam just did rips them out.

"What the fuck Peyton!" Sam yells

"Excuse me? Don't cuss at me Sam." Peyton says

"Well then stop bugging me and leave me alone. I don't want to eat and you can't make me." As soon as Sam says that Brooke comes out to see what the problem is since it's taking forever for them to get to the table

"What's going on?" Brooke asks

"Well she says that she's not hungry and that she won't eat or sit at the table with us." Peyton says

"Sam can you please come to the table?" Brooke asks her

"Yeah I'm coming." Sam says giving in because she didn't feel like fighting with Brooke right now, since she knows she probably will end up fighting with her later when they talk

Sam, Brooke and Peyton walk into the dining room and sit down at the table. Haley was already sitting down with everything out and ready for them to start eating. She had wine out for the three adults and water for Sam. There was salad, chicken and green beans. Everyone except for Sam started to dish up their food and put it on their plates. They started talking while eating.

"Sam aren't you going to eat?" Haley asks her

"I'm not hungry; I agreed to sit at the table but didn't agree to eat." Sam says as she takes a sip of her water

"Are you sure Sam? You didn't eat anything yesterday as I am told, and if I am correct anything that you have eaten today was thrown up after." Haley says

"Is it really any of your business Haley?" Sam asks rudely

"Samantha stop being so rude. And yes it is, Haley is your aunt just like Peyton and we are just concerned about you. Will you please just eat a little bit?" Brooke says and asks

"I'm not eating anything. I'm fat, ugly and disgusting looking and there's no way in hell I'm going to get fatter!" Sam screams and then runs over to the couch and puts her headphones back in and lays there and cries

"Why does she think this badly of herself?" Haley asks

"We don't know that's what we want to find out." Peyton says

"And we are going to go find out right now if you guys are done eating." Brooke says

"I'm done." Peyton says

"Same here." Haley says

All three of the adults got up from the table and walked into the living room to where Sam was. Sam was lying face down on the couch with her headphones in her ears. Brooke lightly tapped Sam on the shoulder and she turned around and took the headphones out. Brooke sat on the couch next to Sam, Peyton sat on the other side of her and Haley sat on the coffee table right in front of her.

"Are you guys done? Can we go home now?" Sam asks

"Yes we are done but we aren't going home. You know how you promised you would talk to us well we are doing that here." Brooke says and she can see that Sam isn't happy about this

"No please can I just talk to you about it mom?" Sam asks

"Sam you said if we let you take a nap that you would talk to us about it without any arguing we held up are part now you have to do the same." Peyton says

"Fine." Sam says as she crosses her arms over her chest

"Sam first of all I want to know why you think your fat, ugly and disgusting looking." Haley says

"Um let's see because it's the truth." Sam says

"Sam no it's not and you know that, Anyways on to the more serious questions. What was your dream about earlier?" Brooke asks and with that question Sam burries her head into Brooke

"Something bad that happened to me." Sam whispers as she starts to cry

"Which was what Sam?" Peyton asks her as she rubs her back

"I can't say." Sam whispers as she's crying

"Come on sweetie I promise you that whatever you say will stay between the four of us." Brooke says

"When I was 13 and at one of my foster homes I was uhh…Beaten and Raped by another foster kid there he's two years older than me. You guys asking me all these questions make me remember it and I can't take it. That's when I started developing my eating disorder too. "Sam whispers while crying really hard and she is shaking too

"Baby I am so sorry that happened to you." Brooke says

"Sam we had no idea." Haley says

"Sweetie I'm so sorry that must have been horrible." Peyton says

"It was, Mom can we please go home now I talked about it and I just want to go to sleep now." Sam says

"Sure Sweetie but we are going to talk more about this tomorrow." Brooke says as she, Peyton and Sam get up and say goodbye

Sam, Brooke and Peyton all left Haley's house and went back to Brooke's. Peyton didn't even walk in the door she said goodnight and went straight to her car to leave the mother and daughter alone. Once Sam and Brooke were in the house Sam looked at her and asked if she could sleep with her tonight. Brooke said of course and headed to her room while Sam went to hers. Sam got ready for bed and then walked to Brooke's room and got into the bed and waited for Brooke to get in. Soon Brooke came out of her bathroom and got into bed Sam scooted as close as she could to Brooke and told her she loved her and Brooke did the same while she kissed Sam's head. Sam was asleep 30 minutes later and Brooke was still awake thinking about everything that happened that day. She didn't get to sleep until about 2am.

**A/N: Well there you have it chapter 5. I hope you liked it. I am almost done with the editing the original chapters I have one more then I can write some and then I have another one which will be used later on. Please review and tell me what you would like to see thanks **


	6. Is She Okay? What Happened?

**Hidden Secrets are Sure To Come Out**

**Chapter 6: Is She Okay? What Happened?**

It was the next morning in the Davis house and Sam was just getting up out of Brooke's bed and she figured Brooke was busy in the kitchen so she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a sports bra and short shorts so she was able to identify where all her "fat" was. She started pinching her stomach and her thighs saying how disgusting she looked and how pathetic she was. When Sam turns around from the mirror and she sees Brooke standing there with a sad expression on her face. Not wanting to get into things today she tried walking around Brooke to go to her room, but Brooke just grabbed her arm and led her to her bed so they could talk.

"Hey sweetie how did you sleep last night?" Brooke asks her

"Okay I guess, thank you for letting me sleep with you" Sam says as she's looking anywhere but at her mom

"That's good and it was no problem sweetie you can always sleep with me. Sam I want to talk about what I just saw and heard and about what you told us last night I need more information then what you gave me sweetheart." Brooke says

"Mom isn't Haley going to be here real soon to take me to school?" Sam asks to get out of talking

"Yeah she'll be here in a half hour I guess this chat will have to wait till after school. Why don't you get dressed while I get breakfast ready then we can talk while we eat" Brooke says as she gets up and heads the door

"Okay but I'm not hungry, I think I'll skip breakfast and just eat at lunch" Sam says as she gets up to and starts heading to the door to go to her room

"Sam sweetie you need to eat something I don't care if it's just a piece of toast but you NEED to get some food into your body and keep it in your body." Brooke tells her

"I'll be out shortly I just got to go to my room and get dressed and get my stuff packed for school." Sam says ignoring the bit about food

"Okay" Brooke says as she walks out of her room and head to the kitchen

With that said Brooke walked out of her room leaving the door open and going to the kitchen. Sam was still sitting on Brooke's bed trying to take up as much time as she can so she won't have any time to eat before leaving for school. So about 10 minutes later she heads to her room and starts getting dressed she puts on skinny jeans and a top the a baggy sweatshirt over her top. She goes and puts on her make-up as slowly as possible once she was done with all that she started getting all her things packed for school. While she was in her bathroom though Haley had come into the house and sat at the barstool and started talking to Brooke waiting for Sam.

"Good Morning Brooke how are you?" Haley asks as she sits down on the bar stool

"Morning Hales, I could be doing a lot better." Brooke says as she puts toast in the toaster

"Let me guess Sam?" Haley asks

"Yeah, this morning when I walked into my room since she slept with me she was at the mirror she didn't notice me and she started pulling at her thighs and stomach where there was "fat" and was saying how disgusting and fat she was. Plus she told me she wasn't hungry but I told her she had to eat something weather it was just a piece of toast or not. So I think she's taking her time so she doesn't have time to eat anything but I'm making her two pieces of toast so she can take them with her" Brooke says just as the toast pops up

"Aww Brooke I'm really sorry that all this is happening to you guys. I was wondering if I had your permission to take Sam out of fourth period today to try talking to her about some stuff and just see how she is handling the day because we both know there's going to be a lot of name calling." Haley says and asks

"Yeah Hales that's totally fine you don't even have to ask me these questions she's your niece so you have permission to do stuff like that." Brooke says as she finishes buttering the toast

"Thanks, well it's 7:45 and if we don't leave right now we will be late for school." Haley says as she gets up

"Sam get out here with your stuff Hales is here and you guys got to go like now." Brooke yells so Sam can hear her

"Coming" Sam yells as she grabs her stuff

Sam walks out of her room and into the kitchen were both the adults are. Haley and Brooke just look at Sam and her outfit and feel sad that Sam feels she needs to hide behind baggy sweatshirts. All three of them make their way to the front door and they say goodbye. Right before Sam walks out Brooke hands her two pieces of toast and Sam gives her an evil look. She had to take the toast but she wasn't going to eat it. Haley and Sam walk out of the house and get into the car. Once Haley and Sam are in the car for about ten minutes and Haley notices that Sam isn't eating she figured she would try to get the girl to eat.

"Hey Sam aren't you going to eat the toast you're mom made for you?" Haley asks her

"I totally would eat it if I was hungry but like I told her I'm not hungry." Sam says getting frustrated at the conversation. Haley looks at Sam after she parks her car and she can see that the girl is shaking and she is a little pale.

"Sam are you okay? You look a little pale and you're shaking." Haley asks her very concerned

"Yeah Aunt Haley don't worry I'm fine. Well we are here so I guess I'll see you fifth period bye." Sam says then starts to get out of the car

"Bye." Haley says as she gets out of the car as well

With those words said Sam starts walking off and as soon as she walks by a garbage can she throws the food she had in her hand away and Haley saw this and was really upset by it. She also saw Rose walking up to Sam which usually never happens they usually just meet at her locker. When Sam realized Rose was right by her Sam immediately grabbed her hand. Rose leaned in and whispered something into Sam's ear but Haley couldn't hear what she said. Both Girls start walking into the school hallway not realizing Haley is right behind them just making sure they will be okay and that Sam won't freak out again. On their way to Sam's locker they could hear a lot of words directed towards Sam and she was freaking out but Rose just held her hand tighter to let her know she wouldn't let her go through this alone and that she was there for her.

Sam and Rose head to first period and they get there right as the bell rings which is a blessing because the teacher is always on their asses trying to find an excuse to give them detention. While in class they weren't paying attention to their teacher at all they were just talking about random things and they made their first period class fly by so fast. Sam and Rose head out of the class room when the bell rings and Rose tells Sam she will see her at lunch and if she needs her before then to text her and she will come find her and they will ditch together.

Sam walks into her second period class and all the kids turn and look at her. A lot of the kids throw out names like dyke and lesbo as she walks to her desk in the back of the room. Once at her desk she sits down and rest her head on the desk and she can still hear kids whispering about her. The teacher walks in and quiets everyone down. The teacher rights down the pages that they have to read and the questions they have to do on the board and then tells them to get started. While Sam was working on her work the teacher walks over to her and asks her if she's okay and of course Sam says yes. Pretty soon the bell rings and Sam grabs her stuff and heads to her third period class.

Sam's third period class is math and she hates math so it makes the class even worse when she walks in and hears the name calling and the whispers directed towards her. Sam goes to her seat ignoring the comments the best way she can but it's really hard for her. The teacher comes in and tells them to be quiet and starts teaching the assignment. Once the teacher is done she assigns some problems for the students to do. While the students are working on the problems the teacher see's that Sam looks a little pale and is shaking so she walks over to Sam and asks her if she is okay. Of course Sam says she is just fine like she does every time someone asks her that. Pretty soon the bell rings ending third period.

Third period finally ended which means it was lunch time and Sam could finally be close to Rose again. As Sam was walking towards where they usually sit she was feeling weaker than she was earlier and she was shaking really badly but she didn't care she decided she would just push through it and after school when Haley dropped her off at home she would just go and sleep until Brooke got there. Sam didn't realize that Haley was watching her and noticing how weak and shaky the girl looked. Haley decided that when there was about 5 minutes left of lunch she would go outside and get Sam and ask her to come with her. Sam finally got to the lunch table she always sat at with Rose and of course Rose was already sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey Sam" Rose says as she takes a sip of her soda

"Hey Baby…How was second and third period for you today?" Sam asks her as she scoots closer to Rose and rest her head on her shoulder

"Boring as hell…No one to talk to and the teachers are weird. How were they for you?" Rose says and asks as she looks at Sam concerned

"Oh they were hell a lot of kids were making rude remarks towards me and the teachers won't stop asking me if I'm okay." Sam says with a sigh

"I'm sorry sweetie I know how much this hurts but trust me the remarks and names will stop in a week or so they will move on to better things, As for the teachers just tell them you're fine or to shove it either way works." Rose says trying to comfort her girlfriend and Sam laughs at Rose's last comment

"Yeah I would love to tell them to shove it but we both know that wouldn't go over so well." Sam says still laughing a little bit

"Yeah I know I was just trying to get you to smile and I guess I did a good job. Hey I'm not trying to be a mom or anything but I'm just wondering if you're going to eat anything." Rose says and asks her

"No it's okay that you asked I don't mind, but no I had a big breakfast this morning so I'm not really hungry." Sam says

"Okay. Do you want to hang out after school today? I mean after your mom gets home of course and gives you permission we can just hang in your room or do whatever you want." Rose asks and says as she takes a bite of her lunch

"Yeah that sounds good but you don't have to wait for my mom to get home you can come over after school of course Haley's driving me home and hopefully she will leave me there by myself but if not you can just come through the window." Sam tells her

"That sounds good to me. Sorry to have to say this but Haley is actually coming over here right now." Rose tells her

"What the hell does she want now? Why can't all of them just leave me alone?" Sam asks

"I don't know sweetie maybe because they care about you." Rose says as she takes the last bite of her lunch

"I know that but I feel suffocated and it's annoying." Sam says as she takes her head off Rose's shoulder

"I know what you mean." Rose says

Haley was walking over to where Sam and Rose were sitting and she couldn't help here some of their conversation about her coming over there and why they couldn't just leave her alone. Haley wants to make Sam understand that they just care about her and really want to make sure she is okay. Haley finally gets to the table and starts talking.

"Hey Rose and Sam." Haley says as she stands in front of them

"Hey" Sam says

"Hey what's up?" Rose asks her

"Well as you know I don't have a fourth period class and well I wanted to talk to Sam during that time about some things. So since there is about like three minutes left until lunch is over Sam can you come with me please?" Haley says and asks

"Even though you made it a question I know damn well that it's not and I have no fucking choice right?" Sam says and asks

"Samantha stop cussing and yes you're right so come on." Haley says

"Fine. Bye Rose I'll see you 5th period." Sam says

"Bye Sam, Bye Haley see you both 5th period." Rose says as she gets up and throws her trash away

With that said Haley and Sam both walked off Sam in front of Haley so she couldn't start talking to her right then and there. She also was trying to hide the fact on how weak and shaky she was but she wasn't doing a very good job. As they were both walking back to Haley's classroom Haley noticed how weak and shaky Sam was and she was really concerned about this, of course Haley actually had bought Sam food knowing that Sam wasn't eating at lunch and she was hoping to get Sam to eat some even if it was just the salad that she bought. They arrived at Haley's classroom and Sam sat on top of a desk that was right in front of Haley's and Haley sat on top of her desk and started talking.

"So Sam how has your day been so far?" Haley asks her

"It's been fantastic." Sam says sarcastically

"Sam can we knock the sarcasm off please, I just want to talk to you and help that's all I'm trying to do here." Haley tells her

"And that's the problem; it seems like that is all everyone is trying to do lately is help. When are you guys going to get it that I honestly don't need any help I'm fine." Sam says seriously

"If you were fine you wouldn't be purging your food or be standing in front of the mirror and grabbing at fat which you don't have and saying things like how disgusting you are Sam." Haley explains to her

"Honestly Haley I don't see how this is any of your business." Sam says getting annoyed

"It's my business because I am your aunt and I care about you a lot Sam." Haley tells her

"Okay whatever can I go? " Sam asks

"No Sam you can't. So I know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything today and what you ate yesterday was purged, I bought you a salad will you please eat it?" Haley says and asks her

"I would but I'm not hungry and it's not good to force yourself to eat when you're not hungry." Sam says

"Sam we both know that's a lie. Besides you look really pale and are shaky and I can tell that you feel weak just by looking at you and that isn't good at all." Haley tells her

"I'm perfectly fine none of that is true at all can we please just drop this subject it's getting pretty old." Sam says really annoyed now

"Fine how are you handling all the names and teasing that's going on?" Haley asks her

"I don't really like this subject either Aunt Haley." Sam tells her

"Sam it's not good to keep things bottled up, I'm just giving you a chance to talk about how your feeling because I know all your teachers have been concerned about you and they try to talk to you but you just tell them your fine when in reality you're not." Haley says

"Whatever there's all five minutes left until 5th period and I have to go to the bathroom so I shall be back." Sam says as she gets up and head to the door

"Okay." Haley

Sam walks out of the classroom and into the bathroom. Haley is still sitting on top of her desk thinking about the conversation she just had with Sam and how she wishes it went a lot better than it did. She doesn't know how she is going to get through to her and make her understand that they care about her and just want to help her get healthy. The bell rang ending 4th period and kids started entering Haley's classroom. Rose walks in expecting to see Sam but she doesn't so instead of going to her seat she waits by the door for her. Pretty soon Sam comes walking towards the door and Rose is standing there waiting for her. Once Sam enters the classroom the bell rings and Sam and Rose start walking to their seats Haley is just staring at them because it seems like they always hold up the class even though they are the two smartest kids in her class. All of a sudden Sam faints. Rose hearing a loud thud turns around and sees her just lying on the ground Haley wasn't looking at them when she fainted she had no clue what the noise was but when she turned around she noticed Sam laying on the ground with Rose right next to her trying to get her to wake up. Haley runs over to Sam and tries waking her up too. They were trying for about 5 minutes until finally she woke up and she was really confused.

"What happened? Why am I lying on the floor?" Sam asks confused

"Baby you fainted." Rose says

"Sam I'm going to call Peyton and see if she can come and pick you up and bring you home and stay with you until I get there." Haley tells her

"Aunt Haley I don't need a fucking baby sitter." Sam says trying to get up

"Sam don't cuss at me. Why don't you just stay lying down while I call Peyton?" Haley says and asks

With that Haley walked away and went to get her cell phone to call Peyton. Meanwhile rose and Sam where talking.

"Rose will you still come over after school and we can hang out in my room?" Sam asks

"Of course I will baby. I'll even use the window so Peyton and Haley won't know I'm there unless they come into your room." Rose tells her

"They won't be able to I'm going to lock the door" Sam tells her

"Okay" Rose says

While Sam and Rose are talking Haley is on the phone with Brooke telling her what happened and that she was going to call Peyton and see if she could pick Sam up right now and then stay with her till Haley got there. Brooke said that it was fine and if Peyton couldn't that she would come home right away. After she was done talking to Brooke she called Peyton.

"Hello?" Peyton answers her phone

"Hey it's Haley" Haley tells her

"What's up? Isn't school still going on?" Peyton asks her

"Yeah that's kind of what I need to talk to you about." Haley says

"Okay what is it?" Peyton asks her

"Well it's about 10 minutes into last period and Sam kind of just fainted and I was wondering if you can come pick her up and stay with her until I get to Brooke's house after school and after I pick Jamie up and drop him off with his dad?" Haley tells her and asks

"Of course I want to talk to Sam anyways I'll be there in about 5 minutes I'll meet her by the office." Peyton tells her

"Okay sounds good bye." With that said Haley hangs up the phone

After Haley Hung up the phone she walked back over to where Sam and Rose were and told Sam what was happening. After Sam got told to go to the office and wait for Peyton she went and got her stuff and headed to the office to wait. Within 3 minutes of Sam getting to the office Peyton was there and they headed to her car so they could go to Sam's house. Once they got into the car Peyton started talking to Sam.

"Sam how much have you eaten today?" Peyton asks her as she starts the car and heads out of the school parking lot

"Is that really any of your business Aunt Peyton? Because I don't think it is." Sam asks and tells her

"Sam considering I had to pick you up from school because you fainted and I know you have an eating disorder it is my business and besides I'm also your aunt so that makes it my business too." Peyton tells her

"Well I'm glad you think so but I'm not telling you anything about my food intake so you can just deal with it. " Sam says with an attitude

"Sam stop with the attitude I'm just worried about you and all I want to do is help…But if you don't want to talk about that then how about we talk about what you confessed to us last night?" Peyton says and asks as she pulls up to the house

"Umm how about not and we say we did? Besides Peyton I'm not feeling too well I just want to get inside the house and take a nap in my room okay? " Sam asks as she takes off her seat belt

"Sam you don't feel good because you haven't eaten in a couple of days. But I'll let you sleep until Haley gets here but then both of us are going to talk to you okay?" Peyton tells her and asks as she takes off her seatbelt as well

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?" Sam yells then gets out of the car and slams the door

With that said Sam rushed out of Peyton's car and ran into the house and into her room and locked her bedroom door so Peyton couldn't come in at any time while she was sleeping and waiting for Rose. As soon as Sam's door was locked she fell down against it and started crying really hard. She was crying because of the name calling, the memories, and everyone trying to talk to her. Peyton walked into the house and immediately went to Sam's room because she was tired of all the bullshit Sam was pulling and she hated seeing the girl in pain, but when she reached the door she heard something that she wasn't expecting at all. She heard Sam crying and she tried opening the door but realized it was locked so she asked Sam if she would open the door.

"Hey sweetie can you please open your door?" Peyton says as she tries opening the door again

"Go away I'm going to sleep but I'm sure you'll wake me up when Haley gets here." Sam says while she is crying

"I'm not going away Sam your upset and I just want to be there for you" Peyton tells her

"Aunt Peyton please, I just want to go to sleep" Sam says while still crying

"Fine I'll go but I am going to wake you up when Haley gets here so we can talk" Peyton tells her

With that said Peyton walked away from Sam's room but she stayed close to it so she could hear what was going on and if she was okay. Sam was still crying when she heard someone tapping on her window she got up from where she was and walked over to her window and let Rose in. Rose immediately saw that Sam is crying and asks her what's wrong and if there was anything she could do to help. Little did the girls know that Peyton had heard someone talking in Sam's room so she walked over there and realized that Sam had let Rose in through her window. Peyton stayed there and listened to their conversation.

"Baby what's wrong?" Rose asks her as she hugs her

"Everything is just so messed up right now." Sam cries as she hugs Rose back

"I'm sorry baby. How about we go lay on your bed and I hold you in my arms?" Rose says and asks her

"That sounds good to me. " Sam says sniffling as she heads over to her bed

Rose and Sam were lying on Sam's bed with Rose holding her tightly and comforting her as best as she could. Peyton was still by the door listening to the comforting words Rose was telling Sam she didn't even notice that Haley had come in the house and was standing right by her until she started talking.

"Peyton what are you doing standing in front of Sam's door?" Haley asks her

"Listening to her and Rose and before you say anything no I did not let Rose in she climbed through her window and I would go into her room except that Sam locked the door as soon as we got home and she actually hasn't stopped crying since." Peyton explains to Haley

"Wait a minute…Sam's crying? Do you know why?" Haley asks Peyton

"Yes and no I don't know why all she told Rose is that everything is just so messed up right now." Peyton tells her

"I think we should try to talk to her right now even though Rose is here." Haley says

"I agree with you." Peyton tells her

So with that said Haley goes to knock on Sam's door but before she could knock she heard Sam talking so she just listened and motioned for Peyton to come to the door and listen too.

"I can't take this anymore." Sam says as she turns in Rose's arms and lays her head on her chest

"Can't take what sweetie?" Rose says as she rubs soothing patterns on her back

"The memories, the name calling, everyone caring about me." Sam says and sighs

"Aww sweetie I don't know what the memories are about but I can tell that they are bad ones and I'm not going to pressure you into talking about them but if you ever need to you know I'm always here and I will never tell anyone what you tell me in less you let me, or you're in danger. The name calling and harassment at school is a lot to deal with trust me I know and I will stick by you through it all just like you stuck by me when it was happening to me at the beginning of the school year, and I can see were you're coming from about people caring about you because you're not used to it so it feels like you're suffocating but there not trying to make you feel that way at all." Rose tells her

"I know baby thanks. I just can't stop the memories and they haunt me in my sleep to the point where I don't even want to go to sleep anymore. I thought I already escaped this hell but I guess I haven't and the fact that people are harassing me at school is just making it worse because some of the things people say I've heard before." Sam tells Rose as a few tears escape her eyes

"Baby it's all going to be okay I will help you get through all of this…and you can take your time telling me everything that's bothering you I won't push you in to telling me anything you don't want to." Rose tells her as she kisses the top of her head

While Haley and Peyton were listening to Rose and Sam talk they didn't realize that Brooke had come into the house and walked up to them and was wondering what they were doing.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing in front of Sam's door?" Brooke asks them

"Hey Brooke were listening to Sam and Rose talking and before you say anything I didn't let her in the house and neither did Haley she came through Sam's window and Sam's door is locked or else Rose wouldn't be here right now because both Haley and I want to talk to her and since you're home I'm guessing you do too." Peyton tells her

"Yeah I want to talk to Sam with you guys. I'll get Sam in a minute but in the meantime do you want to tell me what they've been talking about?" Brooke says and asks them

"Sam said everything was just so messed up and then they talked about what was bothering her. She said the memories, the teasing and everyone caring and Rose was being so sweet to her and reassuring her everything will be okay. Sam also said she thought she had escaped this hell but she hasn't and the name calling at school brings back memories because she's heard them before." Haley explains to Brooke

"Okay well I think it's time to get Sam and have Rose leave so we can talk to her." Brooke says as she goes to knock on the door

Brooke knocks on Sam's door and lets her know that she is home and that she needs to come out and Rose needs to go home so they could talk. Sam didn't want Rose to leave so she didn't respond or open her door. So Brooke told her that Rose can stay but that means she's going to be listening to what everyone has to say and Sam said that was fine. So Sam and Rose came out of her room and everyone headed into the living room where they could talk. Sam sat in between Brooke and Rose and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder, Haley and Peyton sat in chairs that are by the couch.

"So sweetie what do you want to talk about first: Your eating disorder, why you have it, why you fainted, or everything that's going on at school?" Brooke asks Sam

"Umm none of it." Sam says

"Sam you know you have to talk about it sometime, it's not good to keep things bottled up, and since we are all here and ready to listen it's a good as time as any." Haley tells the teenager

"Just because I came out doesn't mean that I'm going to talk about stuff. I can honestly handle all of this by myself I don't need help." Sam says getting annoyed

"Sweetie you can deny it all you want but we all know that you're not fine and that you can't handle all of this on your own. We really do just care about you and want what's best for you. So please Sam can you just talk to us?" Peyton tells and asks her

"If you guys want the best for me then why can't you do like I ask and leave me the fuck alone…And stop bringing stuff up that I don't want to talk about…because nothing is wrong with me." Sam says very annoyed

"Because Sam as much as you think that's what is best for you it isn't. Like Haley said it really isn't good to keep things bottled up. So I'm going to give you two choice and you have to pick one of them. You either can talk to us right now I won't make you talk about everything tonight but all subjects will be covered by the end of this week which is two more days, or you can go to a therapist and talk to her so Sam what will it be?" Brooke tells and asks her

"If you think I am going to a therapist you guys must be on some type of drug because I can tell you right now that I will not go." Sam says quite loudly

"So does that mean that you will finally start talking to us? Because Sam we aren't kidding you either start talk or go to a therapist." Peyton tells her seriously. Sam has had enough of all this shit and she just starts yelling everything the three adults want to know about

"I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE ALL THIS SHIT ANYMORE. YES I HAVE A FUCKING EATING DISORDER DO I THINK IT'S OUT OF CONTROL YES HAVE I TRIED TO STOP YES CAN I NO. I CAN HARDLEY SLEEP BECAUSE MY MEMORIES HAUNT ME IN MY SLEEP SO I USUALLY JUST SPEND HALF THE NIGHT CRYING HOPING EVERYTHING WOULD JUST GO AWAY. I WAS RAPED AND BEATEN OVER AND OVER FOR THREE MONTHS AND THOSE THREE MONTHS WERE HELL, I TRIED TELLING MY FOSTER MOM BUT SHE DIDN'T FUCKING BELIEVE ME. SCHOOL IS HELL THE ONLY PERSON I CAN COUNT ON IS ROSE OTHER THAN HER I DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE THERE; WALKING THE HALLS HEARING THE NAMES IS TORTURE. I CAN'T DEAL WITH MY LIFE ANYMORE AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ALIVE. I JUST WISH I WAS DEAD!" Sam yells and with the last sentence Sam said everyone in the room was just shocked, and Sam is crying because she can't believe she said the last part out loud

"Sam the last sentence you just said you do realize what you said right?" Brooke asks her

"Yeah...I do" Sam whispers as she wipes her tears

"Sweetie do you really wish you were dead?" Peyton asks her very concerned

"Yeah…It would be a lot easier than this." Sam whispers

"Sam when did you start having these thoughts about not wanting to live?" Haley asks her

"On and off since I was thirteen…but since I've been with Brooke not until everything happened at school, and the memories came back" Sam whispers

"Sam I can honestly say if you were dead things wouldn't be easier and the people who are sitting in this room right now with you would be miserable and miss you way too much. Things will get better but you just have to let us help you and in order for us to do that we need to know when you are having a hard time or are upset so we can try and get rid of that problem, and most importantly you have to trust us." Rose says as she kisses the top of Sam's head

"Rose is right Sam. " Brooke tells her

"I know…and I do trust you all I will try and let all of you in okay? Can I go my room and if you want we can talk more tomorrow?" Sam says and asks

"Sure thing sweetie, but we will be talking tomorrow, I love you." Brooke says as she kisses the top of her head

"I know…I love you too." Sam says as she says goodbye to Rose then gets up

With that said Sam got up and went to her room and shut her door and just laid down on her bed and cried. After Sam went to her room Rose got up and said goodbye to everyone and left the three adults to talk. They were all worried about Sam and were all thinking the same thing but Brooke was the first one to speak up.

"Okay I know we said Sam doesn't have to go see a therapist if she talked to us but after what she said I don't think we can help so Peyton can you have Summer come over here tomorrow so I can talk to her about finding Sam a therapist since she is one herself?" Brooke says and asks Peyton

"I think that's a great idea Brooke, and yes Summer and I will come over tomorrow and you can talk to her while I spend time with Sam" Peyton tells her

"Thank you Peyton" Brooke says

"Well I have to go my boys are waiting for me" Haley tells them

"Okay bye Hales" Both Brooke and Peyton say

With that said Haley gets up and leaves. Peyton and Brooke continue talking for about another half hour then Peyton had to go and get ready for her date with Summer. After everyone left Brooke got up and pulled out chicken and salad for dinner and started cooking. After it was done cooking she called Sam for dinner and Sam actually came out and ate a little bit and even though Brooke was trying to get her not to Sam purged after she ate. After dinner Brooke sat on the couch and watched TV pretty soon Sam comes out of her room and get on the couch and lays her head on Brooke's lap and falls asleep. Brooke didn't feel like waking the poor girl up so she just grabbed a blanket and threw it over the both of them and she laid down the best she could and fell asleep too.

**A/N: There you have it chapter 6 of my story. That is it of all the chapter that I had pre-written for now. So now I'm starting to write them fully so it may be a little longer for updates. Please review so I know people are reading this story and enjoying it.**


End file.
